Super Climax Games
by Pikatwig
Summary: AU. A mysterious person invites 44 Kamen Riders to compete in the first ever Super Climax Games, who will win it all! Hinted HarutoXRinko, GentaroXNadeshiko (one-sided), EijiXHina, SoujiXRegene
1. Invite

After seeing some of _Super Climax Heroes_ I wanted to make a real story of it! Here we go!

I don't own _Kamen Rider_.

* * *

"Hmm, Wizard and Beast. The newest Riders, hmm, very well, let us begin, the Super Climax Games!" a voice says, and then he pulls out a poster with several Kamen Riders on it. He glances over to a servant in a maid's outfit. "These Riders will compete for the title of "Top Kamen Rider" Wizard, Beast, Fourze, Meteor, Nadeshiko, OOO, Birth, Double, Accel, Decade, DiEnd, Kiva, Den-O, Zeronos, New Den-O, Kabuto, TheBee, Gatack, KickHopper, PunchHopper, Hibiki, Blade, Chalice, Faiz, Kaixa, Ryuki, Knight, Femme, Aigito, Kuuga, J, ZO, Black, Black RX, ZX, Super-1, Skyrider, X, Stronger, Amazon, Riderman, V3, Nigou and Ichigou!" the person says, saying "Double" with disgust.

The maid nods and pulls out letters addressed to each Kamen Rider.

* * *

Antique Shop Omokagedo

It's been a week since Haruto and Kyosuke managed to at long last, destroy Phoenix for good! Even more good news, during that, Kyosuke managed to get the power to his Final Form, Beast Hyper!

Haruto sighs, worried about their not being any Phantoms in a week, though he pulls out a doughnut he got a while ago, and he eats it, though he soon sees, he's all out, much to his agitation! "Here." Wajima says to Haruto placing a new Wizard Ring infront of him. Haruto simply shrugs, and puts it on his left hand, and activates it.

_**Doughnuts, Please**_

A small red Wizard Circle appears, and Haruto pulls out a plate with eight sugar doughnuts. He's amazed at this, he puts the plate down and hugs Wajima. "Thank you!" he yells, sitting back down and starting to eat the doughnuts before someone else could get one!

"HEY!" someone yells walking in, and sure enough it's Kyosuke, he puts down his bag of supplies and walks over to Haruto. "The Chimera in me thanks you a lot." Kyosuke tells Haruto. Haruto then takes another doughnut and eats it, when he reaches for another one, he says mayo on the doughnuts, he looks at them annoyed and sees Kyosuke with a sheepish smile, holding his mayo container. Haruto sighs and slides the remaining five doughnuts over to Kyosuke.

"Thanks." he says as he begins to eat them, and then he slaps his forehead, remember why he arrived at the place anyway. "Oh, here." he says, giving Haruto a letter. "I got one too, what do you think it is?" Kyosuke asks, finishing up the doughnuts, and seeing he's out of mayo. 'Thank goodness.' Haruto thinks. Then Kyosuke pulls out a white ring with a mayo container depicted on it.

_**Mayo, Go**_

A Wizard Circle appear in Kyosuke's left hand and another mayo container appears in his hand. 'You're kidding me, right?' Haruto thinks, annoyed, then he just proceeds to open up his letter.

"_Dear Kamen Rider Wizard, Haruto Soma-_

_You are invited to compete in the first ever Super Climax Games, in which you will compete with 43 other Kamen Riders for the title of "Top Kamen Rider" all expense will be payed, and you are allowed to bring one guest with you."_

Haruto then thinks about how the person who wrote the letter knows he's Wizard, but he shrugs it off and looks at the invite again. '44 Riders, me, Kyosuke, and 42 other ones. May be fun.' Haruto thinks. "Alright, I'm going." Haruto says, and he walks away for a moment to get a duffel bag, and put in what he may need while he's out of town for a while. Most of it's just clothes and a few Wizard Rings. He turns around to see Rinko, his best friend, who was hurt by Phoenix last week, and it was because of this, three things happened. Kyosuke unlock Beast Hyper, Haruto unlocked All Dragon Style, and Haruto also realized how much he cares about Rinko.

"Rinko, you wanna be my guest for this?" Haruto asks. "Sure." Rinko replies.

Koyomi, who had been watching all this occur knew something's up. "Kyosuke, I'll be your guest." she asks, Kyosuke, even though it rolls off more like a demand.

"Sure." Kyosuke replies.

* * *

Meanwhile in Futo City

Kamen Rider Double, famous for being two people in one form. Shotaro getting the invite in the mail and curiously, the sender also knows Double is two people and they can't bring an extra person. But Shotaro turns his attention back to their current case, someone or something stole a machine that can turn anything into a Gaia Memory, they only have one clue. "E"

"Hmm, so, shall I do a lookup?" Phillip asks Shotaro, who simply nods, and with that, Phillip accesses the Gaia Library.

* * *

The Gaia Library, it has several thousands of rows of books, filled with a huge amount of info. "Alright Keywords?"

"_E. Dopant. Gaia Memory."_

"Keywords: "E" "Dopant" "Gaia Memory"!" Phillip yells, sending many of the shelves away, save for about 30. "Hmm, not enough Keywords."

"_Try Gaia Factory, that's the place that was robbed."_

"Keywords: "Gaia Factory"!"

Several more shelves are sent away, though there are still five left. "Still not enough!"

* * *

Shotaro's currently at a dead end, and with the Super Climax Games upcoming, they don't have much time. 'It's a longshot but.' he thinks looking at the letter. "Remove Dopant and replace with Kamen Rider!"

* * *

"Alright, remove: "Dopant". Keywords: "Kamen Rider"!"

Soon enough the selves began to move around again, back to hundreds, but then down to 30 and then the number began to decrease even further, finally only one shelve remained, with one book on it. Phillip smiles and grabs the book, only to see the book's locked up, thought the title reads "E"

* * *

Phillip exists the Gaia Library. "No luck, the book's locked up." he says, showing the book to Shotaro.

"We'll worry about this later, we got invited to this." he says, showing the invite to Phillip. "Sounds like fun, so what are we waiting for?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Well that's it for this exciting chapter, now then, at the end of these chapters, I'll be giving you clues to decode so you can find out the mastermind and his evil plot.

The keyword is "E"

Good luck! And don't forget to review.


	2. Before the Start

Thanks for the review GT, KKD so let's continue.

**Guest-** Um, no, DiEnd's a participant in the "Super Climax Games".

Also one other thing, due to events in _Chou-Den-O Episode Red_, Hana is no longer part of the Nogami family line. Something else, prior to the events of the story, Shotaro adopted Phillip, yeah, I wanted to make the two brothers.

Another thing, Kiva in this chapter, well, Wataru's gonna use Kivat the 2nd instead of Kivat the 3rd, and become Corrupt Kiva. I think Kiva's and okay season, but the sound effects give me the creeps. I've never seen Kiva though, it just creeps me out, and it just, doesn't appeal to me. And something else, when Kiva assumes Basshaa form, he'll be able to use the "Basshaa Finger" technique, which is a Rider Shooting attack he has in Ganabaride.

I don't own _Kamen Rider_.

* * *

After receiving the letters, the mastermind of Super Climax Games sends limos in order to get the Riders and their guests.

"Let the ultimate Rider tournament begin." he says, looking down a red device attached to his waist. He watches a video feed seeing Kamen Rider Hibiki, aka Hitoshi Hidaka along with his guest Midori Takizawa.

Another limo pulls up, and one of the two female Riders entered in the tournament walks out, he hasn't be able to indefinite this person, but he's heard people call her "Nadeshiko" her Rider name. She's then followed by her guest, Yuki Jojima.

Two more limos follow the previous, Kamen Rider Meteor, aka Ryusei Sakuta. Along with his guest Kengo Utahoshi. The people who walk out of the limo behind them are Kamen Rider Fourze, aka Gentaro Kisaragi, and his guest Miu Kazashiro.

"Where's Den-O?" another person asks. "Patience, you'll get your revenge in time." the orchestrator says. "_Onore _Kamen Riders!" another one yells. Earning glares from the other general and the orchestrator. "Save for you two."

* * *

The area with the limos

"I'm up against 43 other Kamen Riders! Ryusei, better not take it easy on me!" Gentaro tells Ryusei. "I won't, watch your back if we meet up in the tournament."

After that three HUGE trains appear, and stop, and out walks five people. Kamen Rider Den-O, aka, Ryoutaro Nogami. Then walks out a girl near his age Hana.

"Momotaros, are you ready for this?" Ryoutaro asks his red Imagin partner. "Yeah, though I _STILL_ can't believe timeline changes removed Hana from your family tree _AND_ made her a teen again!" then Momotaros is cringing on the ground, Han punched him, simple as that, though where she punched him, eh, don't ask.

"Ow." Momotaros says, and the other three Imagin walk off DenLiner. "You've lost man points, heavily Sempai." Urataros says. Out of the other two Liners, walk out Yuto Sakurai, his Imagin partner Deneb, and his guest, Airi Nogami, Ryotaro's older sister.

And out of the last Liner walks out Kotaro Nogami, descendent of Ryotaro. And his guest/partner, Teddy.

Soon enough in walks in Kamen Rider Kiva, aka, Wataru Kurenai and his guest, Shizuka Nomura, the two are also followed in by Kivat the 2nd, who recently replaced the currently missing Kivat the 3rd, who's actually Wataru's partner.

"Wataru, hey!" Ryotaro yells, waving to Wataru. "Oh, Ryotaro, it's been a long time. Haven't seen you since we battled Negataros."

"Wait, I saw you when I was assisting Decade, or was that someone else." Momotaros says, finally managing to get up. "Baka, that was the AR world version of Wataru!" Kintaros yells at Momotaros.

Speaking of AR Worlds, Kamen Rider Decade, aka Tsukasa Kadoya and his guest Natsumi Hikari arrive. Followed by Kamen Rider DiEnd, aka Daiki Kaito.

* * *

"Kivat, you know, the use of you is putting a lot of strain on my body." Wataru tells Kivat the 2nd, getting a moment alone to talk to him. "You need not worry, I'll lead you to victory, so, let's get some practice in." Kivat says, flying over to Wataru to begin the Henshin.

"_Gaburi_!" he yells, biting on Wataru's left hand, and Wataru begins to feel like something's being unleashed, something deep within him, but he could care less, he knows he's powerful. Though something happens to his eyes, instead of them being white and brown like normal, it's black and red. "Hehe, Henshin!"

Instead of turning into Kiva or Dark Kiva, he turns into some kind of mix of the two, he still retains his normal Kiva suit, though it now has Dark Kiva color scheme, it is dubbed "Corrupt Kiva"

* * *

Tsukasa looks down at some cards, all of them are blank, he looks around the area, before he sees an explosion of energy.

_3, 2, 1!_

"Henshin!" he hears someone yell, then he sees Kamen Rider Fourze rush over to the explosion. Tsukasa follows him on the Machine Decader.

* * *

Fourze slams his motorcycle right into Corrupt Kiva, and lands ready to try and stop his rampage.

"Uchu Kitaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this Man-To-Man!"

Fourze charges towards Corrupt Kiva, and tries to punch him, Corrupt Kiva grabs the punch and flips him upside down, Fourze uses his booster to gain some air and try to kick Corrupt Kiva. One again, Corrupt Kiva catches the move and tosses him to the ground. Corrupt Kiva throws Fourze to the ground and stomps on his right shoulder, though Fourze still manages to get up.

"Hmph, maybe I need to power up." Corrupt Kiva says, pulling something green out, he inserts it into Kivat, and a whistling tune begins to play.

_Basshaa Magnum_

The main chestplate of Corrupt Kiva turns an emerald green, along with part of his left arm, Kivat's eyes turn green and he gains a gun! He fires it right at Fourze.

"Try this on for size!" Fourze says, pulling out three new switches.

_Fire! Gatling! Pen!_

_Fire On!_

A small fire begins to Fourze's left hand, it continues up to the rest of his body and turns him into Fourze Fire States. Both Riders use their gun weapons, though Corrupt Kiva has a little bit more power in comparison to Fourze. "Saw that coming!"

_Gatling On!_

A turret cannon appears on Fourze's left leg, blasting Corrupt Kiva to the ground! "Ha! And now to finish the job!" Fourze says, readying the Hi-Hack Gun Fire Limit Break! "Rider Exploding Shoot!" Fourze announces, though when the blast is fired, Corrupt Kiva simply activates the "Basshaa Aqua Tornado" stopping the Rider Exploding Shoot. Fourze is forced back to Base States, tired and exhausted, though Corrupt Kiva is also tired from this long battle.

_Basshaa Finger!_

_**Kamen Ride! Decade!**_

Tsukasa arrives, and the symbols of the nine Hesei Era Riders surround him, and each one turns into a silver form his suit, they all envelope him forming his suit, and finally, seven purple cards emerge from his belt, completing his helmet.

"Let's try this!" Decade says, pulling out Kiva's Final Form Ride Card.

_**Final Form Ride! Error!**_

"Tch, crud." he says, the card being ejected right from the DecadeDriver and back into his right hand.

He is just barley able to stop the attack before it hits Fourze! "Decade! _Daijobu_?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, you?"

"I'll always be up and ready to keep trying."

"So will I!" Decade says, then something begins to glow, he pulls out three cards, they're Fourze's Kamen Ride, Final Form Ride and Final Attack Ride Cards! Decade simply smirks under his helmet, and inserts the Final Form Ride Card into the DecadeDriver.

_**Final Form Ride! F-F-F-Fourze!**_

"It might tickle a bit."

"Huh?" Fourze asks, turning around to Decade. "Hey, turn around." he says, making Fourze turn around, Decade then puts his hands near Fourze's back, Fourze's arms are tucked into his back, his legs turn into rocket fins and his head becomes a rocket top. It's basically a white version of Fourze Rocker Module.

(Background song: Switch On)

Decade grabs the Module with his left hand and flies right into Corrupt Kiva! He's hit mid air by the Kivat the 3rd. "Knock that other Kivat away and I'll save Wataru!" he says, with Decade giving him a thumbs up with his other hand! He swoops in and hits Corrupt Kiva a few times, choosing it's time to end it.

_**Final Attack Ride! F-F-F-Fourze!**_

Decade changed is position to match that of Fourze's Rider Rocket Drill Kick, and he hits Corrupt Kiva, forcing him back to normal and sending Kivat the 2nd flying away.

"Ah come on, why am I blasting off?!" he yells, then he "pings" away with a white light, Decade lands and Fourze reverts from his Final Form Ride form, and both Kamen Riders return to human form.

"Wataru, you okay?" Kivat asks as his partner regains consciousness, his eyes now back to normal. "Kivat, where have you been?" he asks. "The 2nd trapped me in Castle Doran!"

Tsukasa helps Wataru up, and the three walk back to the arena area, all unaware that the people in charge were watching them from a video feed.

* * *

"_Onore _Decade!" one of them yells.

* * *

Can you believe there are _three _masterminds behind this! I think the "_Onore _Decade" was kinda a dead giveaway. Ah well. The next chapter is the opening ceremony.

New Keyword, but you gotta unscramble it: nreoo

Don't forget to review.


	3. Opening Ceremony

Thanks for reviewing GT, KKD, so let's reply to them.

KKD- I was unaware some consider that the _Chou-Den-O Movies_ aren't canon. You know who's gonna be fighting whom. Kivat the 2nd is gone, and the next cue won't be that obvious.

GT- Oh, thanks for that, but Kintaros was just calling Momotaros an idiot because he didn't remember that the Kiva that he met during Decade's season was not the same on from _Climax Deka_.

Here's a fun fact, Yuki from Fourze, her name was made to honor Riderman. (rest in peace Takehisa Yamaguchi). So you know there's gonna be a musical performance by the Taros.

Another thing, both Black and Black RX are participating, but Black will go by "Kotaro Minami" and Black RX will go by "Kotaro Ninami" because for this, they're two different people, just because I wanted them both in the tournament. While Kamen Rider Shin isn't, he doesn't even look like a Rider for crying out loud!

I don't own _Kamen Rider._

* * *

"Alright. Let's announces the start." the main mastermind says to the other two. He walks out and into a viewing room, similar to a roman Colosseum, though you can't see his face. Outside are several people, including the Kamen Rider's guests.

"People quiet please! Now then I will introduce our competes, all Riders, turn into Rider form now!"

From outside the arena, came several exclamations of one word: "Henshin!"

* * *

"We have 44, Riders competing, and here they are now! Kamen Rider Ichigou, Takeshi Hongo! Kamen Rider Nigou, Hayato Ichimonji! Kamen Rider V3, Shiro Kazami! Kamen Rider Riderman, Joji Yuki!"

As he announces the names, Ichigou, Nigou, V3 and Riderman all walk in. 'Joji Yuki, heh, that's almost like Yuki Jojima.' Fourze thinks.

"Kamen Rider X, Keisuke Jin! Kamen Rider Amazon, Daisuke Yamamoto! Kamen Rider Stronger, Shigeru Jo!"

Kamen Rider X and Kamen Rider Amazon get minor applause. But the spectators go nuts for Kamen Rider Stronger, for some reason. 'I don't get what makes Him so cool!' Den-O Sword Form thinks.

"Kamen Rider Skyrider, Hiroshi Tsukuba! Kamen Rider Super-1, Kazuya Oki! Kamen Rider ZX, Ryo Murasame! Kamen Rider Black, Kotaro Minami! Kamen Rider Black RX, Kotaro Ninami!"

Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, Black and Black RX all walk out. But Black and Black RX glare at each-other. 'I though those two were the same person, eh, AR worlds.' Decade thinks, referring to Black and Black RX.

"Kamen Rider ZO, Masaru Aso! Kamen Rider J, Kouji Segawa!"

Both ZO and J walk out together, they are dubbed the "new Double Riders" by some.

"Kamen Rider Kuuga, Yuusuke Godai! Kamen Rider Agito, Shouichi Tsugami! Kamen Rider Ryuki, Shinji Kido! Kamen Rider Knight, Ren Akiyama! Kamen Rider Femme, Miho Kirishima!"

Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Knight and Femme all walk out. 'Hmm, how's Femme alive? Ah well.' Ryuki thinks.

"Kamen Rider Faiz, Takumi Inui! Kamen Rider Kaixa, Masato Kusaka! Kamen Rider Blade, Kazuma Kenzaki! Kamen Rider Chalice, Hajime Aikawa!"

Faiz and Blade walk out at the same time, followed by Kaixa and Chalice. Kazuma briefly glances at Hajime, smiling under his helmet.

"Kamen Rider Hibiki, Hitoshi Hidaka!"

Hibiki walks out, rather minor cheers.

"Kamen Rider Kabuto, Souji Tendou! Kamen Rider Gatack, Arata Kagami! Kamen Rider TheBee, Daigo Tachikawa! Kamen Rider KickHopper, Sou Yaguruma! Kamen Rider PunchHopper, Shun Kageyama!"

The seven Riders walk out, all in Masked form.

"Kamen Rider Den-O, Ryotaro Nogami, Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros and Seig! Kamen Rider Zeronos, Yuto Sakurai and Deneb! Kamen Rider New Den-O, Kotaro Nogami and Teddy!"

The three Riders head outside, along with their Imagin partners, all having a HUGE amount of cheers!

"Kamen Rider Kiva, Wataru Kurenai!"

Kiva walks in nervously, due to what happened earlier.

"Kamen Rider Decade, Tsukasa Kadoya! Kamen Rider DiEnd, Daiki Kaito!"

Both ready for action, even though the tournament truly begins in tomorrow, Decade and DiEnd both walk in and people begin to cheer.

"Kamen Rider Double, Shotaro Hidari and Phillip Hidari! Kamen Rider Accel, Ryu Teri! Kamen Rider Birth, Goto Shintaro!"

The crowd is briefly quite, knowing the announcer skipped a Rider, but they cheer for Double, Accel and Birth anyway.

"Oh, wait, sorry I skipped one. Kamen Rider OOO, Eiji Hino!"

OOO runs out, everyone cheering, though Eiji pays attention to one person's cheer, the person he brought with him guest, Hina Izumi.

"Kamen Rider Fourze, Gentaro Kisargi! Kamen Rider Meteor, Ryusei Sakuta!"

Meteor walks in and simply waves, while Fourze rushes in, waving with both arms, and gives his "Uchi Kita" pose.

"Oh wait, I'm getting word on a Rider I had no idea about the identity earlier. Kamen Rider Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko Misaki!"

Fourze stops in his tracks almost immediately, he turns around to see his former love interest, even if she was just SOLU, the girl named "Nadeshiko". Nadeshiko wastes no time and rushes over to hug Gentaro, who's slightly tearing up underneath his helmet. Even though he says there are only two things a man should cry about, when A) they lose their wallet or B) they get dumped.

"And last but not least, our newest Kamen Riders! Kamen Rider Beast, Kyosuke Nitoh! And finally, Kamen Rider Wizard, Haruto Souma!"

Beast runs in and lets out a roar, while Haruto walks out simply and shows off one of his rings. "Now then, Haruto Souma, please walk up here, so you can get the ceremonially flame and light the ceremonially torch and to officially start the Super Climax Games!"

Wizard walks up the area where the mastermind is, he's given a flame, then he turns his attention to a lighting place, similar to that of the opening ceremony for the Olympic Games. Wizard rushes over, with a camera crew following him, he proceeds to get to the area but before he lights the lighting thing, he says "_Sa,_ Showtime _da_!"

He lights it, officially begging the Super Climax Games. "And now, our opening performance, _Climax Jump_ by the Taros!"

Momotaros leaves Den-O, and he's followed by the other Taros.

**Jikan no nami o tsukamaete (Grab on to the waves of Time)  
Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (Let's go to the promised place right now)  
Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump! (With infinite boundaries, just jump in. Climax Jump!)**

**Ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?! X4 (Good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?! X4)**

**Kanaetai yume ga aru nara shinji nakucha negatta hibi o (If you have a dream you wish would come true, then you must have believed in it coming true every day)  
Catch the wave (Catch The Wave)**

**Mayoisou na toki kanarazu omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (In times of doubt, you will be lead the way by the strength of your emotions without fail)  
Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In your hands (The future that you wish for is already in your hands)**

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei o tsurete yuku Time trippin' Ride (Every time it begins, a time tripin' ride brings forth your fate)  
Fukanou koete tsukami toru sa Climax (A Climax that's impossible to exceed nor have a grip on)  
Kawaru koto o osorenai de ashita no jibun miushinau dake (Not afraid of transforming, losing sight of myself tomorrow  
Dare yori takai sora e tobou yo Climax Jump! (Higher than anyone else, soaring higher than the sky, Climax Jump!)**

**Ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?! X2 (Good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?! x2)**

**Mune no naka minna hisoka ni kaki kaetai kioku mo aru (Secretly in everyone's heart, memories are being rewritten)  
Means Nothing! (Means Nothing!)**

**Atarashii asa o matsu nara 'ima' o nurikaero soko kara (While waiting for a brand new morning, to repaint the present)  
Honno sukoshi yuuki o mote In your mind (You just need to have a little courage in your mind)**

**Tabitachi wa itsumo hitsuzen douse nara tobimaware Time trippin' Ride (Every time you set off on a journey, a time tripin' ride will always come bustling by)  
Sagashidasu no sa jibun dake no Climax (Discover your own Climax)  
Kinou made no kioku subete hitsuyou to wakaru hi ga kuru hazu (From all your memories of yesterday, it is necessary to understand the future that comes with the day)  
Hokoreru you ni sara naru Climax Jump! (In order to be proud of further Climax Jump)**

**Kokoro o tsuyoku suru daiji na kotoba toka (A strong heart, important words)  
Kakegaenai omoide o atsumete (They are attained from the assembling of memories)  
Mou sukoshi ato sukoshi… todokanai hoshizora (For a while, just a little while, unable to reach the starry sky,)  
Akirametara soko ga shuuten sa (Without giving up the last stop)**

**Y to the E to the A to the H (Y to the E to the A to the H)  
Ryuuta ga toujou eburibadi sei! Everybody say! (Ryuuta's arrived, Everybody Say!)  
Agacchau yo tenshon Tension (Let the tension rise)  
Taros Bros de sesshon Session (For it's the Taros Bros' session)  
Choushi ni notte iku ze Bang Bang (Go, be in harmony with the rhythm, Bang Bang)  
Kimi ga negau jikan made dasshu! Dash! (Dash towards your desired time!)  
Koukai nante tsumannai jan (Regrets, how boring, isn't it)  
Neratte ii yo Climax Jump! (Aim for it, Climax Jump!)**

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei o tsurete yuku Time trippin' Ride (Every time it begins, a time tripin' ride brings forth your fate)  
Fukanou koete tsukami toru sa Climax (A Climax that's impossible to exceed nor have a grip on)  
Kawaru koto o osorenai de ashita no jibun miushinau dake (Not afraid of transforming, losing sight of myself tomorrow)  
Dare yori takaku kinou yori takaku Climax Jump! (Higher than anyone else, higher than yesterday, Climax Jump!)**

**Ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?! X4 (Good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?! (x4)**

* * *

"That was amazing Momotaros!" Ryoutaro says.

"Thank you for that amazing performance Taros! Now, before we see the who will be fighting whom, let me go over the rules for Super Climax Games. Rule one, no outside help, unless it's an Imagin, there will be no outside help or help from another Rider during a battle! Rule two, you can not power down during a battle, or else you'll be disqualified! Rule three, form change is allowed during battle! Rule four, you can't leave the arena. Rule five, the fight will only be over if one Rider is defeated."

'That second rule seems to only effect me and Phillip.' Shotaros thinks.

"Now then, we will use a random generator to determine our first round!" the announcer says, pressing a big red button, the jumbo screen shows a picture of all 44 Riders, each picture spins around until all the battles are determined.

"Match 1: Meteor vs. Hibiki! Match 2: Ryuki vs. Agito! Match 3: Amazon vs. Black! Match 4: Knight vs Black RX! Match 5: Super-1 vs. Skyrider! Match 6: J vs. Kiva! Match 7: DiEnd vs. Accel! Match 8: PunchHopper vs. X! Match 9: Birth vs. Femme! Match 10: Riderman vs. Nadeshiko! Match 11: New Den-O vs. Stronger! Match 12: Decade vs. Kuuga! Match 13: ZO vs. ZX! Match 14: Gatack vs. Faiz! Match 15: TheBee vs. KickHopper! Match 16: Double vs. Kaixa! Match 17: Beast vs. Chalice! Match 18: Nigou vs. Den-O! Match 19: Zeronos vs. OOO! Match 20: V3 vs. Fourze! Match 21: Kabuto vs. Blade! Match 22: Wizard vs. Ichigou!"

'I'm up against Ichigou!' Haruto thinks, glancing over at Ichigou. "The Super Climax Games, will begin tomorrow!" the mastermind announces.

* * *

Back in the shadows, watching on a video feed the other two masterminds are looking at Decade and Den-O!

"_Onore _Decade!"

"_Onore_ Den-O!"

* * *

I like how this turned out. Once again, you gotta unscramble the keywords, not much about a villain today, but rather a plot

And the new keywords are: gervnge staangi -noeD

Don't forget to review.


	4. Meteor vs Hibiki

It's time for the first round!

Before anyone asks, I have a good reason I didn't put in "Kamen Rider" Shin in, I wanted the grand total of Riders to be 44, I was gonna put in Shin, but I wanted Gatack in, and well, he filled in the last spot. Oh and the main mastermind is from Japan, but disguising himself as someone from America, that's why he said the names like we Americans would.

I don't own _Kamen Rider_.

* * *

That night

Haruto and Rinko walk into the room they were given at a hotel right next to the arena. Haruto simply smiles at the place, it's nice and cozy looking.

"Haruto-kun, you think you're up for this?" Rinko asks. "Yeah, don't forget, me and Ichigou are the last ones fighting tomorrow." Haruto replies.

Rinko simply sighs, knowing Haruto can handle himself, but he's up against the first ever Kamen Rider! "I know you're worried about me, don't worry." Haruto says, then there's a knock at the door. "I'm coming." Haruto says, walking over and opening the door. "Hello, you Kamen Rider Wizard?" the man asks. "Oh yeah."

"Hi, I'm Kamen Rider Kabuto. Souji Tendou."

"Pleased to meet you."

"What are you doing here?" Rinko inquires.

Souji then reveals his Rider Belt. "You're gonna need training Wizard, fighting, let alone beating Kamen Rider Ichigou is not an easy task! But don't worry, I'll help you train."

"Thanks."

* * *

Both Souji and Haruto walk over to an area near the arena, and ready themselves for battle. A mechanical beetle flies over to Souji and he catches it.

"Henshin."

_Henshin!_

A HUGE bulky armor surrounds Souji, and it's soon a completely over sized Rider armor, then he flips the horn on the beetle on his belt.

"Cast off!"

_Cast Off!_

A huge amount of the armor is slung off, and he takes on a more "Rider" like look.

_Change Beetle!_

"Henshin."

_**Flame, Please! Hi Hi, Hi Hi Hi!**_

"You ready Haruto-kun?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Haruto replies.

The two Riders ready themselves, Haruto pulls out the WizardSwordGun in sword form, he charges in and Kabuto blocks with a few punches and manages to get some jabs on Wizard. He manages to land some attacks on Kabuto. "This is how Ichigou fights, I've battles him before, so, let's see how you can counter."

Kabuto does some swift punches, which Haruto counters by using the WizardSwordGun in gun form, he doesn't miss a single hit, and Kabuto gives him a thumbs up. "You're ready." he says, and with that, both Riders power down and walk back to their hotel rooms.

Haruto arrives back and sees Rinko already asleep. He simply smiles, walks over and kisses her cheek.

* * *

The next day

"Welcome to the Super Climax Games! Our very first battle is Kamen Rider Meteor, Ryusei Sakuta vs. Kamen Rider Hibiki, Hitoshi Hidaka!"

Hitoshi hits a tuning fork against part of the wall, he brings it close to his head and yells "Henshin!" causing his body to be engulfed in a fiery purple aura. Hibiki also gains a second "oni face" which is a crest that forms on his forehead.

Ryusei puts on the MeteorDriver, he puts it on his waist, and a buckle wraps itself around his waist, the belt is similar to a disco ball in a round container, with a pull lever, Ryusei pulls said lever.

_Meteor, Ready?_

Up in outerspace, M-Bus, the machine that allows Ryusei to turn into Meteor aligns itself with Ryusei's current location. Ryusei readies himself, with on arm ready to activate the Driver, another up against his face.

"Henshin!"

He spins the disco ball, and a huge blast of Cosmic Energy is blasted down from the M-Bus and it envelops Ryusei, his suit is formed, along with a blue fireball, he gets some hits on Hibiki, and then lands.

"Kamen Rider Meteor! Your fate is mine to decide!"

* * *

The two Riders charge right for the other, Hibiki summoning his Ongekiko while Meteor manages to catch both of them.

"Ho-yah!" he yells, doing a flip kick on Hibiki, sending him to the ground. "Ho-yah!" he yells, landing several fast punches on Hibiki, he counterstrikes using one of his Ongekiko.

_Saturn, Ready! Okay, Saturn!_

Meteor unleashes some boomerang like attacks on Hibiki, shattering one of the Ongekiko. Hibiki freezes up for a second and red fumes envelope him, turning him into Kurenai Form. "I can take this!" Meteor says.

_Mars, Ready! Okay, Mars!_

Meteor's left hand turns into a mars projection, and it catches fire, and strikes Hibiki!

"Time for my ultimate form!" Hibiki announces, he pulls out the Armed Saber, he presses a button and turns into his Final Form, Armed Form.

"So you're using your last form, so will I!" Meteor exclaims, pulling out the Meteor Storm Switch.

_Meteor Storm!_

Meteor spins the dial on the Meteor Storm Switch, and turns into Kamen Rider Meteor Storm! He pulls out the Meteor Storm Shaft, and he fights Hibiki, and both seem to be equally matched. However, the Hibiki is forced to the ground, and Meteor Storm glances at him. Meteor puts the Meteor Storm Switch into the Meteor Storm Shaft.

_Limit BREAK!_

Meteor then rushes over and the absorbing part of the Meteor Storm Switch is fired similar to a Beyblade being fired and it hits Hibiki, draining the last of his energy and knocking him out of the tournament!

"Kamen Rider Hibiki loses! Kamen Rider Meteor is the winner!"

Both Riders power down, and Ryusei helps Hitoshi up.

On the big screen there are pictures of Hibiki and Meteor, the one of Hibiki goes down, and leaves only the one of Meteor, which is moved to the center, with the word "Winner" underneath the picture, in gold letters.

* * *

After the match, Hitoshi proceeds to walk around the inner part of the arena, where he's ambushed, but nobody even notices him being taken into some room, he screams as some electricity can be seen from the room, but his screaming stops.

"One Rider down, 43 left to go!" one of the villains says.

* * *

Bet you didn't see that coming now did ya?

New keywords: aaiG emMyro

Don't forget to review.


	5. Ryuki vs Agito

It's time for the second round!

Before we continue I want to recommend a story made by my good buddy **BlueRedPinkRanger** "_The Greatest Tokusastu of 2013: Kyoryuger VS Megaforce_" it has the Kyoryugers compete with the Megaforce Rangers.

And during the fight Ryuki's gonna pull out a rather... unexpected card.

I don't own _Kamen Rider_.

* * *

"Our first round has ended with Meteor as the victor, out next battle is Kamen Rider Ryuki, Shinji Kido vs. Kamen Rider Agito, Shouichi Tsugami!"

Shouichi cross his arms over his waist, summoning his belt, he slaps the two sides of the belt and yells out "Henshin!" and a light-blue light envelopes him, and turns him into Kamen Rider Agito.

Shinji shows a card deck holder up against a reflective surface, and his belt is summoned, he yells out "Henshin!" and he slides the deck holder into an open slot area on his belt, and it turns him into Kamen Rider Ryuki.

The two Riders charge in at the other, Agito landing some swift punches on Ryuki, who's trying to see a weak point in Agito, and can't get a clear hit on Agito.

Ryuki was told before his battle started that he can't use the Mirror World for a sneak attack, that also applies for Knight and Femme for their matches.

"Maybe a weapon should give me an edge." Ryuki states, pulling out a card, he opens up the Drag Visor, a card reader on his right hand, and inserts the card into it.

**Sword Vent**

Ryuki summons a sword, and manages to get several hits on Agito, though Agito pushes a button on one of the sides of his belt, turning into the blue Storm Form. He pulls out the Storm Halberd a folding, twin-bladed pole arm that serves as Agito's primary means of attack while in Storm Form. Agito sends Ryuki flying, and he hits the back wall, and he pulls out two more cards, and just like the first one, he inserts them into the Drag Visor.

**Strike Vent**

**Guard Vent**

A blaster appears on Ryuki's left arm, and several spikes appear on him, he charges in, and both Riders are about an equal match, though Agito has a slight advantage, he manages to shove Ryuki down to the ground, but Ryuki counterstrikes with his sword and the spikes on his shoulders

* * *

"Hmm, who do you think is gonna win?" the mastermind asks one of his two associates. "I'm thinking it's gonna be Agito." one says. "I'm putting my money on Agito!" the other says.

"Um, you don't have any money." the other one states.

"I'm just saying."

The main mastermind glances over at an array of security cameras, and he sees Midori walking around. _"Hitoshi-san!"_

"Of all the lousy, quick, stop her or else everything is lost!" he yells at one of them, one of them grabs a Rider Pass, just in case, and rushes away.

* * *

"Hitoshi-san! Hitoshi-san! Hitoshi-san where are you?!" Midori yells, looking around for Hitoshi, who disappeared after his battle with Meteor. "This isn't funny anymore Hitoshi-san! Honestly, why do I get the feeling that this Meteor has something to do with this." she mutters.

Then she bumps into the person she was just talking about, Ryusei. "Oh, gomen. Heh, better watch where you're going Miss."

"My name is Midori! I'm the guest of Hitoshi-san!" Midori replies. "Oh, then maybe you know where he might be, I wanted to thank him for a good fight."

"No, nobody's seen him since your fight."

Ryusei scratches his head in thought for a moment and proceeds to walk off, then he turns around and tells Midori "By the way, it's not nice to bad-mouth people."

Midori sighs and walks in a different direction, then someone walks over to her. "Hello, I'm one of the owners of this arena, and this area is redistricted during the matches, so please return to the main arena area."

"Oh sorry, I didn't know." Midori says, rushing back to the main part of the arena, soon enough she's followed by Ryusei.

* * *

"Good news, I managed to get the girl and Meteor back to the main viewing area." the person says, walking back into the main control room. "Alright, our plans won't go off without anymore problems, but let's just make sure we don't have any more problems." the owner says, looking at some of the screens, his eyes find the one with Shotaro and Phillip, he groans, and raises up a fist to the screen with the two of them on it. "I'll get my revenge on you, Double!" he says, clenching his fist, like he's trying to squish the two halves of Double.

* * *

Agito returns the Storm Halberd back into the orb on the belt, retuning to normal Ground Form, then he charged up a little, cross his arms over his chest and turns into Burning Form!

"Time to Survive!" Ryuki says, trying to make a witty joke, pulling out a card, the Drag Visor changes into the Drag Visor-Zwei, he inserts the card into the Drag Visor-Zwei.

**Survive!**

A huge amount of fire begins to surround the area, it's souped up into Ryuki, and it allows him to turn into Ryuki Survive Form. Unfortunately the rest of the fire is souped up by Agito, and he begins to change that fire into a beam like attack!

'Oh crud, if that attack hits I'm done! Wait a sec' Ryuki thinks, pulling out a card that doesn't resemble his other ones, but it depicts an emerald, deflecting a beam attack. 'Not like I have any other choices! Here goes nothing!'

He inserts the card into the Drag Visor-Zwei.

**Reflequartz Vent**

There's a sound of a bell tolling, and an emerald appears infront of Ryuki Survive Form, and it soups up Agito's attack and send it right back at him! And it beats Agito!

"Kamen Rider Agito loses! Kamen Rider Ryuki is the winner!"

Both Riders power down, and Shinji helps Shouichi up.

On the big screen there are pictures of Agito and Ryuki, the one of Agito goes down, and leaves only the one of Ryuki, which is moved to the center, with the word "Winner" underneath the picture, in gold letters.

* * *

Shouichi is saddened by his lose, and is currently wandering around lost in the middle part of the arena that would lead to an exit, but soon enough he's captured and dragged into the same room that Hibiki was dragged into earlier that day, he turns into Rider form, but he starts to scream as electricity flows into his body, but it's not before long his screaming stops, and someone walks over and takes the one thing that remains of Agito, and hands it to someone in the shadows.

"2 Riders down, 42 left. Hmph, it'll be a joy to do this to Double." the villain says, walking into some light peering into the room, revealing a white figure, tossing up and down a Gaia Memory, similar to the models that Double has and the T2 Memories.

* * *

Well, that was fun, wasn't it.

Before we get into the next clue, let's look at the ones we already have, and the scrambled clues will be unscrambled. E, nreoo (Onore) gervnge staangi -noeD (revenge against Den-O) aaiG emMyro (Gaia Memory)

Here's the new clue: eOr naojuT

Don't forget to review.


	6. Amazon vs Black

Time for the third round, Kamen Rider Black, versus Amazon!

And so you know, in this story there are two versions of Kotaro, one who is Black and the other is Black RX, just because I needed 44 Riders, and the way to tell them apart is the Kotaro who is Black keeps his original last name of "Minami" while the Kotaro is Black RX is "Ninami", that and I originally thought Kotaro's last name WAS Ninami. So I used this goof up as a way to make both Black and Black RX in the tournament.

Before I forget in this story when a Rider is beaten in battle there's an explosion, it doesn't kill the Rider, it just defeats them, that's the concept of being "beaten" in the Super Climax Games, sorry I forgot to explain that.

Also, during the match, we'll see how wild Amazon can be while fighting.

I don't own _Kamen Rider_.

* * *

"Now it's time for round, three, Kamen Rider Amazon, Daisuke Yamamoto vs. Kamen Rider Black, Kotaro Minami!"

Daisuke puts on a bracelet onto his left arm and a belt around his waist, he sharply inhales, then exhales, and doesn't yell out "Henshin" but instead yells out "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA-ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN NN!" this begins to form a bright light around his body, and it turns him into Kamen Rider Amazon!

Kotaro looks over at Amazon, and then he readies his belt, clenches his fists, and rotates his right arm in a circle and he yells out "Henshin!" and a red glow begins to surround him, his face glows green, and then, his Rider form of Kamen Rider Black is completed.

The two Riders both glare at each-other, ready for the announcer to announce the start of the round. "Okay, is every okay from those flashes of light?" one of them asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." One spectator says.

"I'm good." another one states.

"Get on with the fight already!" a third one says.

With that, the round starts. Black charges into Amazon, though Amazon catches his punch and launches several punches on Black, sending him flying against a wall, it actually breaks the wall!

"Amazon you're paying for that!"

Amazon glares at the announcer room from his vantage point. "Um, you're paying to repair that." Amazon gives him a simple thumbs up, and he grabs Black and tosses him into the air, then he jumps up and smacks Black into the ground, while some construction people quickly move in to see the damage caused by Amazon, they see some kid trapped underneath the rocks, Black quickly moves in to save said kid, and when he gets through the rocks, he sees the kid's a girl, and unconscious. "Get her to a hospital!" Black tells one of the construction people.

A person nods and takes the girl away from Black, while Amazon looks on in sadness at what he just did. "You should feel bad, but you also shouldn't, just try to take your fighting a little bit less extreme." Black tells Amazon, he nods in reply, and the two continue their fight. Amazon tackles Black to the ground and the two begin to roll around in the dirt, then Black kicks Amazon away getting free from his grip, and he charges in, and manages to get some quick punches on Amazon.

Amazon brushes some dirt off from his waist area and charges right towards Black, who avoids the attack, and grabs Amazon's right arm, flips him into the air and knocks him into the ground, Black is then grabbed by Amazon, who does the same thing to him, Black does it to Amazon again, Amazon does it to Black again, and the two Riders do that same thing to the other for eight times, then Amazon grabs one of Black's legs, and tosses him onto the ground, Black grabs Amazon by the waist and tosses him into the air, though at that very moment, the sun is blocked out by some clouds, making Black become weaker, and Amazon uses a Rider Chop on Black, though, using what strength he does have, Black catches the punch, and is barley able to stay standing.

* * *

In the stands

Shotaro and Phillip look at the big screen and see Black struggling. "Hmm, Black's powers seem to come from the sun, so, let's see, let's use CycloneTrigger to move the clouds." Phillip states, and the two rush away and to the highest point of the arena

There's a lot of wind blowing around in the area, Shotaro puts the DoubleDriver on his waist, it appear on Phillip's waist, both pull out their Gaia Memories.

_Cyclone!_

_Trigger!_

"Henshin!" both yell. Phillip inserts his Cyclone Memory into the left part of the Driver, it flashes away, and Phillip falls over, Shotaro catches him, and puts him to the side, and the Cyclone Memory appears in Shotaro's DoubleDriver, he then inserts the Trigger Memory inside the right part of the Driver, Shotaros pushes both sides of the Driver, and it turns into a "W" then a particle green "C" appears on the left side, and a particle blue "T" appears on the right side.

_Cyclone!_

_Trigger!_

Data particles surround Shotaro, and the Double suit is formed, one part is green, there's a silver streak down the middle of the suit, there are red eyes at the head, and there's a silver "w" on the very top of the head, separating the two red eyes.

CycloneTrigger pulls out the Trigger Magnum, and aims it at the sky, and begins to fire, sending out bullets with a wind burst, they begin to move the clouds from the sun, each shot managing to clear the clouds from the sky, allowing Black to regain his power, Double then returns to normal and back to their seats.

* * *

Black manages to regain his strength and is able to kick Amazon into the air, but Amazon lands using ape like spins, though Black activates his "Mulit-eye" technique, his eyes begin to glow allowing him to see Amazon's weakpoint, the arm with his GiGi Armlet on it.

"KINGSTONE FLASH!" Black yells, fires a blast of energy from his belt, blinding Amazon, and then he charges in, and yells out "RIDER PUNCH!" Black then puts all of his energy into one Rider Punch and hits the arm that has the GiGi Armlet on Amazon, sending him flying and then the explosion occurs, defeating Amazon!

"Kamen Rider Amazon loses! Kamen Rider Black is the winner!"

Both Riders power down, and Kotaro helps Daisuke up.

On the big screen there are pictures of Amazon and Black, the one of Amazon goes down, and leaves only the one of Black, which is moved to the center, with the word "Winner" underneath the picture, in gold letters.

* * *

Daisuke walks into a hospital room, where the girl that he accidentally hurt currently is. When he walks in the girl seems happy to see him.

"I'm so sorry for what happened during my fight with Black-san." Daisuke tells the girl, but she simply smiles, and hands Daisuke a drawing, in the drawing is Kamen Rider Amazon, holding a trophy and under it is writing, in kanji "勝者：仮面ライダーアマゾン" which translates to "Winner: Kamen Rider Amazon" At this point, Daisuke couldn't bear to tell her that he lost the fight with Black, a doctor walks over to him and tells him that the girl can't talk, Daisuke waves goodbye and walks back to the arena.

* * *

Daisuke wanders around for a little while before he's ambushed, he manages to turn into Amazon, but he suffers the same unknown fate as Hibiki and Agito; a mysterious disappearance.

* * *

Another fun time, I liked doing this chapter, and yet another fight is over.

Our new clue is "aximmuM rvieD"

Don't forget to review.


	7. Knight vs Black RX

Round 4, Knight fighting Black RX!

Also, I've began to study space in school, and we learned of the different types of sun colors. So, I'll use that info with Black RX's henshin.

I don't own _Kamen Rider_.

* * *

"Now it's time for round, three, Kamen Rider Knight, Ren Akiyama vs. Kamen Rider Black RX, Kotaro Ninami!"

Ren shows a card deck holder up against a reflective surface, and his belt is summoned, he yells out "Henshin!" and he slides the deck holder into an open slot area on his belt, and it turns him into Kamen Rider Knight.

Kotaro looks up to the sky, and the sunlight charges up his belt, he raises up his left arm, yells out "Henshin!" then he lowers his left arm, slashes the air, does the same with his right, and raises it up to around the area of his neck, then a blue, red, yellow and orange light begins to surround him, and finally his suit is completed. "I am the child of the sun! Kamen Rider Black RX!"

The two Riders both charge right at the other, ready to fight! But a kick from Knight, makes Black RX land on the ground and Knight pulls out two cards, and he inserts them both into the Dark Visor.

**Sword Vent**

**Trick Vent**

Knight then brings out his sword, and splits into eight copies of himself, Black RX manages to stand up, and he summons his Revolcane, and then he yells out "KINGSTONE FLASH!" and a bright light envelopes the area, and it shows something that the normal eye couldn't see, only one of the Knights has a shadow, this allows Black RX to charge over and use the Revolcane to slash the real Knight, and the duplications disappear.

The other Kotaro looks on from the audience, and is slightly impressed by Black RX using the Kingstone Flash to see which Knight was the real one, instead of aimlessly striking all of them, and allow Knight to launch a sneak attack.

However, Knight pulls out a card, and inserts it.

**Guard Vent**

When Black RX lands an attack, it does absolutely nothing! He continues striking, but his attacks do nothing! He breaks out another Kingstone Flash, but it does nothing, Black RX can't harm Knight, but Knight can most certainly harm Black RX, unleashing several kicks, punches, and slashes, and Black RX can barley defend himself, and is forced down to the ground, but into direct sunlight. "HEY!" the other Kotaro yells.

"Black."

"If you lose, you'll be an embarrassment, not just to the other Riders, but to the name of Black!" he yells at Black RX.

"Alright, I'm ending this Black RX!" Knight says, pulling out the Survive Card, changing his Dark Visor into the Dark Visor-Zwei, he inserts the card into the Dark Visor-Zwei.

**Survive!**

A huge amount of blue fire begins to surround the area, it's souped up into Knight, and it allows him to turn into Knight Survive Form.

The words from the other Kotaro make Black RX angry, and the sunlight flows into his belt, and he yells out "I WILL NOT LOSE! BIO HENSHIN!"

Black RX's armor becomes much sleeker, blue and silver all over and his Sunriser belt resembles a single Kingstone belt, turning him into Black RX BioRider. He summons his Bio-Blade, and charges right for Knight Surive. He stops the attack with his own sword, and it becomes a blade battle. That is until Knight Survive pulls out another card and inserts it into the Dark Visor-Zwei.

**Shoot Vent**

This extends part of the Dark Visor-Zwei, and it becomes a gun, allowing Knight Survive to shoot Black RX BioRider, and make him back up, putting a distance between Black RX BioRider and Knight Survive.

* * *

Up in a booth made for the Riders, Haruto watches Black RX and Knight fight, seeing how good both are. And the fact he's fighting the first ever Rider, kinda worries him, not that he would tell anyone. At the moment, he's the only Rider in the booth, the others have gone to get a little bit of practice time for their fights.

"Grandmother once said this," a voice says. "_Life is a long path to a goal. Drop your heavy luggage and enjoy walking with your hands empty._"

Haruto immediately recognizes the voice as Souji's. "Hey Souji, I thought you went to go and practice."

"I wanted to see you and make sure that you're ready for your fight with Ichigou later today." Souji replies, walking over to Haruto's side. "Oh, well, I'm kinda nervous." Haruto tells Souji. "Hmph. Grandmother once said this, _If you wish for it, fate will always be your ally._"

The young mahōtsukai simply looks at his friend, knowing that he's just trying to make him a little bit more self confident. "Thanks Souji."

"Plus, I think if you win, you'll be able to impress your girlfriend."

Haruto then begins to blush, knowing that he's referring to Rinko, sure, the young mahōtsukai has a crush on her, but he also wouldn't tell her this, to keep her safe.

"I know you like her, mahōtsukai, something else grandmother once said, _When friendship starts with a boy and girl, it'll sometimes blossom into love._ I can kinda speak from personal experience."

Souji then pulls out a silver colored, heart shaped necklace, he opens it and shows the inside of it to Haruto, on the left half of the necklace is Souji himself, and the other has a picture of Souji's guest, Renge Takatori.

Haruto simply smiles, Souji then closes the necklace and tucks it under his shirt, and walks away.

* * *

The fight has began to intensify, since Black RX BioRider still can't harm Knight Survive. But he notices something, Knight Survive's defenses are coming from the mirrors, Black RX BioRider drags Knight Survive as far away from the mirror as he can, finally allowing him to land several strikes with the Bio-Blade!

"No." Knight Survive says under his breath, bring forced down to the ground. "This is it! BIO KINGSTONE FLASH!" Black RX BioRider announces, sending out an explosion of blue fiery energy. It forces Knight Survive to the ground, and also forces Knight Survive to turn back into Knight. "BIO RIDER KICK!" Black RX BioRider yells out, he jumps into the air, and his right leg begins to glow a light shade of blue, and he delivers a flying side kick, and it defeats Knight!

"Kamen Rider Knight loses! Kamen Rider Black RX is the winner!"

Both Riders power down, and Kotaro helps Ren up.

On the big screen there are pictures of Knight and Black RX, the one of Knight goes down, and leaves only the one of Black RX, which is moved to the center, with the word "Winner" underneath the picture, in gold letters.

* * *

Ren walks around, ashamed at his lost, then he gets taken into a room, and ends up disappearing like the other losing Riders.

* * *

Kotaro Minami and Kotaro Ninami walks over and glare at the other. Kotaro Ninami says "During the next set of rounds, we will decide who's the better Black!"

"Right!" Kotaro Minami replies, and the two walk away from the other.

* * *

Well, that's it.

Now then, thanks to an idea from my good buddy KKD, the end of chapter clues won't be easy. They're now going to be riddles!

Here's our riddle: Having failed to destroy Den-O on the day he was born, I seek revenge, I won't stop until I get my revenge armed with my powerful Liner, capable to erasing entire days from time, I await my chance, and I won't stop, until Kamen Rider Den-O is destroyed!

So, any guesses as to who our third villain is? Well, don't forget to review like always.


	8. Super-1 vs Skyrider (Part I)

Round 5, Super-1 fighting Skyrider! Well, the first part anyway.

Fun fact, part of Super-1's Henshin, is similar to the Zyurangers with their DinoBucklers, and the MMPR Rangers with their Power Morphers.

I don't own _Kamen Rider_. But I do own Kamen Rider Super-2 and a power up form for Super-1.

* * *

"Now it's time for round, five, Kamen Rider Super-1, Kazuya Oki vs. Kamen Rider Skyrider, Hiroshi Tsukuba!"

Kazuya crosses his arms like an "x" circles them around, puts his left elbow on his right hand, and he holds out his hands like a Power Morpher and yells out "Henshin!" part of his belt opens up and reveals an array of colors, turning him into Kamen Rider Super-1.

Hiroshi tucks in his left arm, and makes a circle with his right arm, yells out "Sky Henshin!" and his belt begins to spin, and small flashes of blue and red emerge from the spiral in the center of the belt, Hiroshi jumps up and his suit is formed and he becomes the Rider who can fly, Skyrider.

The two Riders walk over, shake hands, and then Super-1 kicks Skyrider right in the helmet! Skyrider gets ready to fly, and he begins to soar into the sky and out of Super-1's reach. "I am the Rider who can fly! Skyrider!" he announces, as a helicopter flies up to keep the viewers in the arena up to minute with the action.

Super-1 pulls out the gold Five Hand gloves, and uses them to enhance his field of vision, and lock onto Skyrider. Then he pulls out the right green glove, and uses it's flamethrower power on Skyrider, making him fall out of the sky!

"No fair Super-1!"

"Well, it's a fight until one of us is defeated, so, let's keep on keeping on!" Super-1 replies, and the two Riders charge towards the other.

* * *

The mastermind simply watches as the two Riders do battle.

**Teleport, Now**

With that, someone teleports into the room, not being noticed by the mastermind, his second-in-command or his third-in-command.

"Hmm, hey, who do you thinks gonna win?" the mastermind asks the second-in-command. "Well, Skyrider can fly, but Super-1 has been to outerspace, so I'm gonna bet Skyrider. You?"

He thinks for a second before replying "Doesn't matter much. Once we're through with these Riders, the world will see a day, unlike any other."

With that, the person who just teleported in walks over to an exit, and sees it's locked. He tries to unlock it, but he's noticed by the second-in-command.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" the mastermind asks.

The intruder simply looks at three and replies "I go by many names, but the one I prefer is the Shiroi Mahoutsukai." he says, breaking the door with one kick and running out.

"White Wizard? Er, quick, get him before he can tell the Riders our plan!" the mastermind tells the second-in-command. He nods and quickly rushes after him.

* * *

The White Wizard soon enough turns around a corner and to a dead end.

"I'm gonna need you to stop right there you wizard. You're not gonna stop our plan, and I'm authorized to devour anyone who gets in our way!"

"Hmph, I know who you are, Kamen Rider." the White Wizard replies, as the second-in-command pulls out a Rider Pass, and his belt appears in a gold flash. "Henshin!"

The Pass gains a gold aura glow around it and scans the front of the belt.

_**Gaoh Form**_

The Rider armor is summoned around his body, bearing a slight resemblance to Zeronos Altair Form. A giant crocodile train appears on the helmet, it splits apart and turns into a "v" shape, and it lines up with his eyes.

"_Subete... Watashi wa kuiiruyōni mirudeshou._" (Translation: Everything... I will devour)

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Kamen Rider Gaoh?"

"It has White Wizard, I never got a chance to thank you for giving me my belt and telling me about GaohLiner. But now, I'm gonna have to kill you!"

"Go ahead and try!"

* * *

Back at the fight, it's easily became a stalemate. Super-1 and Skyrider are both equal in power. "Heh, alright Super-1, you're going down! Sky-Turbo Henshin!"

This changes the dark green on Skyrider's suit to a lighter shade of green. This makes Skyrider faster he grabs Super-1, and takes him high into the sky, circles around for a moment and tosses Super-1 to the ground. But Super-1 is still in his suit, but barley going.

'My new Five Hand.'

Super-1 dodges an attack, and looks at the gloves. 'Satoshi-kun.'

* * *

_One week prior_

"_Hey Kazuya-kun, there's a letter for you." Satoshi said, making minor repairs to the V-Machine to allow two Riders to ride in it._

_Kazuya walked over and opened the letter. "Wow, a Kamen Rider tournament! And it says I can bring a guest. Wait, there's only one for me."_

"_Just go with Harumi-chan. I'll be fine here."_

"_But-"_

"_But nothing. Oh, here. These are new Five Hands, I made them myself, to use them you gotta do the same hand gestures as your normal Henshin and then yell out "Sūpāmeiji Henshin". Hey, good luck out there bud."_

"_Thanks."_

* * *

'Sure wish he could've been here. But, here goes nothing!'

(Start playing Super-1's theme)

Super-1 pulls on the black Five Hands, does the Power Morpher gesture again and yells out "Sūpāmeiji Henshin!"

A bright black and silver flash appears behind Super-1.

* * *

Super-1/Super-2 Base

Satoshi simply looks at the TV, broadcasting the Super Climax Games live, and sees that Kazuya is using the power that he made for him.

'Good luck, Kazuya-kun.'

* * *

The flash of black and silver begins to die down and it turns his arms and legs black, and turns his red scarf into a silver cape.

Harumi looks amazed at her boyfriend, and simple whistles amazed.

"What the, who are you?!" Skyrider yells.

Super-1 clenches his fist and replies "Kamen Rider Super-1, Mahōtsukai Mode!"

* * *

(Stop Super-1's them)

Haruto watches as Super-1 takes on his Mahōtsukai Mode. "The powers of magic and space combined. Amazing. GO Super-1!"

Being amazed by the sight of Super-1 Mahōtsukai Mode, Haruto doesn't even notice the White Wizard looking at him, before he and Gaoh continue their fight.

* * *

So, I liked this, but the fight of Super-1 and Skyrider is not over yet! Also, "Sūpāmeiji" means "super wizard". Let's wait for part 2!

Don't forget to review.


	9. Super-1 vs Skyrider (Part II)

**KKD-** The reason there wasn't a clue for the last chapter was because this is a two part battle, I just deiced to save it for this chapter.

Time for the rest of Round 5, Super-1 fighting Skyrider!

Also before I forget, there's been some odd theory about the White Wizard and Wiseman being the same guy. Well, if it's true, it's true, if it's not, it's not. Though that would explain how the White Wizard knew about Wiseman making the Water Dragon/Blizzard Magic Stone. I'm on the side that thinks it maybe true, but I'm more like 70% on that side, I wanna wait and see, but hey, keep in mind this story is not cannon.

I don't own _Kamen Rider_. But I do own Kamen Rider Super-2, Super-1's Mahōtsukai Mode and an OC Phantom.

* * *

(Start playing Super-1's theme)

Super-1 pulls on the black Five Hands, does the Power Morpher gesture again and yells out "Sūpāmeiji Henshin!"

A bright black and silver flash appears behind Super-1. The flash of black and silver begins to die down and it turns his arms and legs black, and turns his red scarf into a silver cape.

Harumi looks amazed at her boyfriend, and simple whistles amazed.

"What the, who are you?!" Skyrider yells.

Super-1 clenches his fist and replies "Kamen Rider Super-1, Mahōtsukai Mode!"

"N-nani? Mahōtsukai Mode? You're a space Kamen Rider!"

"Things turn out funny like that." Super-1 replies, running towards Skyrider and delivering a super strong punch!

* * *

The White Wizard looks at Gaoh. "Do you still remember how we first met?" the White Wizard asks Gaoh.

"Yeah."

* * *

_Unknown point in time_

"_You, your destiny awaits you. The destroyer of time." the White Wizard's voice says ominously, from a shadow. "Who are you?" Gaoh asks the shadowy area from where the White Wizard is hiding._

"_I go by many names. But you may call me, "White Wizard". And you are?"_

"_Gaoh!"_

_The White Wizard simply looks at him, and pulls out a Rider Pass. "With this, you can transcend time, and with this" he pulls out the Gaoh Belt. "you can become powerful, you can use the Imagin I have made Contracts with to help you find the ultimate Liner that is powerful enough to erase time itself. Known as GaohLiner."_

_Gaoh looks at the belt, and then over at a torn up picture of Kamen Riders Ichigou and Nigou. "If I do this, will I be strong enough to destroy the Kamen Riders forever?!"_

"_Yes, even though using that belt will make you a Rider."_

"_I don't care, as long as I can find this GaohLiner, I will use any means!"_

_With a smirk the White Wizard snaps his fingers and summons the Imagin he's made Contracts with. "Use these Imagin as how you see fit."_

* * *

"Why do we fight now?" the White Wizard asks. "Because your plan didn't work! I was stopped by Den-O and Zeronos! Now I have one thing on mind! REVENGE AGAINST DEN-O AND ZERONOS!"

The White Wizard give him an annoyed look, pulling out another Ring.

**Explosion, Now**

An orb of purple energy appears in the White Wizard's left hand, and he tosses it right at Gaoh. "I'm out of here."

**Invisible, Now**

The White Wizard turns invisible, and is soon enough gone.

* * *

Back at the command room, the mastermind continues to watch, he sees Gaoh get is butt kicked by the White Wizard.

"He could be useful."

The White Wizard then walks into the room. "I can."

The mastermind turns around, and looks at him. "So, what makes you think you can be recruited onto my forces?"

"This." he pulls out a Ring depicting Wiseman's face. He slides the Driver into the transformation side.

**Wiseman, Now!**

Then the belt changes into a more demonic version, and the White Wizard turns into Wiseman. "So, you're the leader of the Phantoms?"

"Yes. You can have accesses to them, and I've already sent in two of my general Phantoms. But, the White Wizard is my good-side, that's why he gave Wizard his Driver. I can control myself like that, but not for very long."

"Interesting."

Something happens, an alarm, the Mastermind turns around, looks at a security camera, and sees Koyomi entering a secret room! She gasps, and rushes off, yelling _"Haurto, Kyosuke!"_

"Oh no, stop her, and then you can join my forces!"

"Cool."

**White Wizard, Now!**

Wiseman then turns back into the White Wizard, but the gold area near his head is silver, representing Wiseman's control over the form.

**Invisible, Now**

**Teleport, Now**

* * *

Back at the fight

Super-1 then charges a small amount of power, and makes Skyrider crash down to the ground! "Not fair!"

"It's not against the rules!" Super-1 replies.

Skyrider breaks the attack, grabs Super-1 and tosses him to the ground, then Super-1 launches a strong punch, along with a few kicks, sending Skyrider right to the ground. The two then engage in hand to hand combat. Super-1 then tries to kick Skyrider, but he grabs Super-1's right leg, flips him and then buries his right arm on Super-1's back.

He sighs, and then uses his left hand and toss Skyrider into the sky. He flies around, and then readies his Rider Kick. "Sky-dive Rider Kick!" his Rider Kick comes flying down like OOO Tatoba Kick, and it hits Super-1, and he lands on the ground, but still in his suit, but a huge amount of smoke remains.

Skyrider then flies into the sky, but he's caught by some type of psychokinesis, another attack from Super-1, using his left hand to hold Skyrider, while he uses his right hand to clear the area. A Magical Portal appears around his right leg, charging up his power, in the center it has his helmet for an emblem. Then fire energy charges around his right leg.

"Super Sun Moon Rider Kick!"

Super-1 flies up to Skyrider, All Dragon Burst style, and the kick lands, sending Skyrider into the air, but he crashes on the ground, and there's an explosion and he powers down, making Super-1 the winner!

"Kamen Rider Skyrider loses! Kamen Rider Super-1 is the winner!"

Super-1 then turns back to normal. Kazuya helps Hiroshi up.

On the big screen there are pictures of Super-1 and Skyrider, the one of Skyrider goes down, and leaves only the one of Super-1, which is moved to the center, with the word "Winner" underneath the picture, in gold letters.

* * *

Hiroshi walks around the area in the back, and then he's taken to the mystery room, and something happens to him. Then the mastermind walks in, happy, and he looks at a table with Gaia Memories on them, he simply looks at them. 'Wish I could've gotten Super-1. Ah well, it'll be fun doing this to him and W.'

"That girl! She can't warn the Riders, otherwise my revenge will be ruined!"

The White Wizard walks over to the room and says "I've got this all under control."

* * *

Koyomi, is still running hoping to find Haruto and Kyosuke to warn them of what she found out. Then something grabs her and wraps her legs up, stopping her from running. "Oh no."

"Hello young missssss!" a voice says, then a Phantom appears. He's a serpent, he's orange with yellow marks near his head, his torso is purple, and his tail is black, and currently traveling up Koyomi's body, wrapping her up, until it reaches her neck, only her left arm remains free, then the White Wizard walks over to her. "I've caught her masssssster."

This simply shocks Koyomi, and she realizes that the White Wizard and Wiseman must be the same person! "Great job Serpent." he says, taking the Please Ring off of Koyomi, and placing a new Ring on it, and he takes her hand and puts it on the Driver.

**Amnesia, Now**

The White Wizard's Magical Portal appears and it travels down Koyomi's body, erasing her memories of everything, Haruto, Shunpei, Rinko, Kyosuke, everything. Serpent lets her go, and the White Wizard's personality begins to get into the body.

**Teleport, Now**

Both Serpent and the White Wizard teleport out. But to different locations, and the now amnesiac Koyomi is left on the ground, with no Rings on her hands. She was alone on the ground, scared and alone. Then someone walks over to her.

"You lost?"

Koyomi simply nods.

"Well don't worry, I'll help you. I'm Misa."

"Koyomi."

Misa helps Koyomi up, and the two girls walk out.

* * *

Well, what do you think of this chapter, I liked typing it.

Don't forget to review.


	10. Deception and Truth

**KKD-** Yeah, that's quite the twist, and things are gonna get twister today, and no fight in this chapter, simply, deception, and your question of how Wiseman and the White Wizard are the same guy will be answered. Just trust me.

Yeah, I forgot to put the clue in for the last chapter. But we have a new clue: Where is this place, and what am I doing here? What's with this mark on my hand, was I attacked? Why can't I remember anything? I guess, she'll show me the answers.

I don't own _Kamen Rider_. But I do the Serpent Phantom.

* * *

The Mastermind picks up a microphone. "Attention, may I have your attention please. The match of Kamen Riders J and Kiva will be postponed."

Everyone groans.

"Nothing to worry about, we still need to make repairs to the arena from Amazon and Black's fight. Don't worry, we will get the arena fixed ASAP, and get to the next match-up."

With that everyone cleared out of the building to explore the city, while the Riders continued practice. Save for Haruto, who's having lunch at the moment, soon enough Kyosuke walks past him. "Hey, you see Koyomi?" he asks.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I haven't seen her most of today. I'll go back to my hotel room and see if I can find her!" Kyosuke replies, running back to the hotel room. Haruto then yells "If something happened to her, I'll kill you!"

* * *

Misa and Koyomi look at the jumbotron, with x through pictures of the Riders who've lost their battles.

"Who are they?" Koyomi asks.

"The Kamen Riders, our enemies. It's because of them, you lost your memories." Misa convincingly lies to Koyomi. "Why?" Koyomi asks.

Misa turns around a runs a hand through Koyomi's hair, with Misa's eyes glowing purple briefly, which cause Koyomi's eyes to flash blue. Both of their eyes revert to normal, Misa simply giving Koyomi a smile. "I'm not to sure why they made you lose your memories, but I will tell you this, I'm your best friend."

Koyomi simply nods, and then stumbles over, losing her balance for a moment. "I'm okay Misa."

"Good."

* * *

Kyosuke finally arrives at his hotel room, and he sees nobody in it, save for his inactive Griffon PlaMonster. "Ah, she's gone!"

He pulls out the Griffon Ring and activates it.

_**Griffon, Go**_

"We gotta find Koyomi, otherwise, Haruto will kill me!" Kyosuke tells Griffon, showing him a picture of Koyomi and with that, the two rush out, but Kyosuke walks back over and locks his room's door.

* * *

Rinko looks over at a few of the Rider's guests reporting to the police, the disappearance of the losing Riders.

"Haruto, I think maybe you should drop out of the tournament." Rinko says to Haruto. "Um, what makes you think that's a good idea, I mean all of the Riders who have lost have been taken, so who's not to say the same may happen to those who drop out." Haruto replies. Rinko then ponders that, she nods. Then Miu walks over to her. "You, your a police officer, right?" Miu asks.

"Yeah." Rinko replies. "Look, Gentaro, Kamen Rider Fourze, has gone missing and-"

"Say no more, I'll keep my eyes open for him."

"Thank you!" Miu then walks away. Rinko groans annoyed, not really in the mood to work. Haruto simply smiles, and tries not to laugh at this. Rinko then smiles and begins to laugh. The two both begin to laugh, and then it stops, fading into an awkward silence. Haruto then pulls out a Red Ring.

_**Garuda, Please**_

The Garuda PlaMonster appears, and is then sent out on recon to try and find at least one of the missing Kamen Riders.

* * *

"Hmm, Wiseman, it looks like the guests of the Riders are taking note of the missing Riders." Natruki tells Wiseman. "I know. I'll come up with a plan on how to deal with this." he replies, and then he turns back into the White Wizard and begins to walk away, thinking back a long time years ago.

* * *

_Many years ago_

_An unknown Wizard Rider fights off the Ghouls, and is easily able to defeat them, their energy flies into the Driver, then the Rider charges over to a Phantom, Legion, and he attacks. But a girl is being held by her throat, and Legion tosses her to the ground, he then does something, blue energy then flies off of her, she also begins to crack with purple energy._

"_Koyomi-chan!" the Rider yells._

"_Otou-san!" the girl yells. Soon enough both blue and purple energy flies off of her, and a Phantom is born, the girl then falls unconscious._

"_NO!" the Rider yells, as the same cracks appear._

"_Yes! Exciting! Now then Kamen Rider Whitezard, fall into despair and give birth to the most powerful Phantom of our time!"_

"_Koyomi-chan, I'm sorry, I failed you." the Rider says, and then his body explodes, turning him into Wiseman. He turns to Legion and yells out "BEGONE!" and he seals him away in an unknown area, then he turns into the White Wizard, he takes the girl and disappears._

* * *

'Koyomi-chan. I failed you. It's my one regret.' the White Wizard's voice thinks. "Shut up, I could care less if I ever see her again!" Wiseman yells.

'Why do you think I gave her to Haruto and gave him his powers, so a new Wizard could succeed where I failed!'

"Shut up! I will destroy both Wizard and Beast! And there's nothing you can do about it, my plan is in motion and you can't stop it!"

**White Wizard, Now!**

He then turns into the White Wizard, but under his own control, he looks at a Driver, and he tucks it away. And he walks away, hoping to find someone, the one person who can use the Driver.

* * *

Kyosuke continues running, then he sees Garuda. "Oh no!" Then he rushes over and kicks it, and it pecks him, and luckily for him, it runs out of power, and then it falls right on his head. "OW!" he exclaims, he then sees Griffon, and it points in a direction. "You found her? Great! Lead me, and hurry!"

Griffon nods and then flies over to a direction, he sees Koyomi, leaning up against a tree. "She must've just wondered off. Phew. Now then, go and return this to Haruto."

The Griffon nods, and carries away the Garuda. Kyosuke walks over to Koyomi. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Who are you?" Koyomi asks. "You know who I am. Kamen Rider Beast, Kyosuke Nitoh."

She backs away, upon hearing the words "Kamen Rider" and then she begins to run. "Hey Koyomi-chan, what's wrong?"

Something then blocks Kyosuke from following Koyomi, he turns around to see the Medusa Phantom! "You, you must've kidnapped her! Don't worry Koyomi, I'll save you! I am a Kamen Rider after all!"

He pulls our a silver ring, and puts it on his belt.

_**Driver On!**_

His Driver then appears from his buckle, it's emerald cut, and silver, looking like closed doors. He then pulls out a Ring that looks like his Rider helmet, and he puts it on his right hand. "Henshin!" with that, he inserts the Ring into the left Ring Slot on the Driver.

_**Set! OPEN!**_

A Magical Portal appears in front of Kyosuke, and it begins to travel from the front of his body to the back of his body.

_**L-I-O-N! LION!**_

With that, Kamen Rider Beast appears, and he summons the Dice Saber, and charges for Medusa. He strikes her hair with the Saber, and then he hits her with a few swift kicks, sending her backwards. She turns to Koyomi and says "You see Koyomi."

Beast then pulls out a crimson colored Ring, and then he inserts I into the right Ring Slot.

_**Buffa! GO! **__**Bu, Bu, Bububu, Buffa!**_

With that, Beast gains the right shoulder Buffa Mantle. He charges over to Medusa, picks up a tree near her and tosses it over to her, she simply slices it in two! Koyomi giggles at this. Beast simply ignores that, and he then he spins the dial on the Dice Saber. "Come on, come on, come on, come on!" then he inserts the Buffa Ring into a Ring Slot on the weapon.

_**4!**_

"Boo-ya! That's good!"

_**Buffa! Saber Strike!**_

With that, Beast swings the Dice Saber, and four spirit buffaloes charge over at Medusa and they hit her, and she rolls onto the ground. She then wraps up Beast with her hair. Unbeknownst to the two, someone walked up behind Koyomi. "Here goes nothing." Beast mutters, pulling out the Hyper Ring. He inserts it into the left Ring Slot.

_**HYPER!**_

Beast is barley able to turn the Ring, then a silhouette of BeastChimera rushes out of Beast and hits Medusa, freeing Beast from her grip.

_**GO! HY-HY-HY-HYPER!**_

Then the silhouette rushes into Beast's back, turning him into Beast Hyper!

"I'm ending you and saving Koyomi!"

He pulls out the Mirage Magnum, opens up the Hyper Ring and inserts it into the Mirage Magnum, it begins to charge up red and yellow energy.

_**HYPER! MAGNUM STRIKE!**_

Beast prepares to fire the weapon, when he sees two something odd, and he changes direction of the attack, but it ends up hitting Koyomi!

"AH MAN! Haruto's gonna kill me if he finds out!" Beast Hyper yells. Then Medusa turns into Misa, and walks over to Koyomi, helping her up. Beast Hyper readies himself to fire again, but knowing the Phantoms, Misa would move out of the way and let Koyomi get hit again. Then something odd occurs, another Koyomi shows up. She's the same height as her, she's wearing a white vest, a yellow shirt, a blue miniskirt, white sandals similar to Misa's, what makes Beast Hyper really shocked is the girls' face looks just like Koyomi's, only difference, her eyes are blue.

"Who are you?" Beast Hyper asks.

"I'm Koyomi. Er rather, her inner Phantom, we got separated, but now, we can join together again." the other Koyomi says. Koyomi gets up, and takes the other Koyomi's hand, her eyes glow blue, and then purple and blue energy surrounds the two, the blue eyes Koyomi is absorbed back into the "shell" Koyomi, and then her appearance changes to match that of the Phantom Koyomi. "What is your mission?" Wiseman's voice asks, as some Ghouls appear to distract Beast Hyper.

"My mission, is to drag humans into despair, and create enough despair to recreate the Sabbath." Koyomi says. "Good." Wiseman's voice says.

Misa simply giggles, and puts an arm around Koyomi, who simply gives a smile. "Koyomi! Don't go with her, she's evil and a Phantom! She's the enemy!" Beast Hyper yells at Koyomi, who simply glares at him. Koyomi then waves her left hand at Beast Hyper, sending a huge wave of water energy at him, forcing him to revert back to normal. "She's not my enemy. She's my friend. You Kamen Rider, are my enemy!"

With that, both Koyomi and Misa teleport out. "NO!" Kyosuke yells. He sighs and looks at the ground. "Ah man, what am I gonna tell Haruto?!" Kyosuke asks himself. "How about the truth?" a voice asks him, he gets up and looks behind himself, and he sees Takeshi. "Ichigou-sama!" Kyosuke replies, he then kneels down infront of him.

"No need for such respect Kyosuke-kun. Look, you need to tell Haruto, and then see what you can do to get this Koyomi back." Takeshi says. "Um, can you give me a lift, I don't have a motorcycle."

Then luckily for Kyosuke, a Rider Machine that looks like Beast and Beast Hyper appears. "Haruto told me, so me and Hayato made you this."

Takeshi then hops on his Cyclone Rider Machine, and rides away. "I'll call it, the BeastMachine!" Kyosuke says, getting on it, and driving away.

* * *

The White Wizard then finds the person he's been looking for. "Hey." he says, catching the girl's attention. "What?" she replies.

"I am the White Wizard, an ally of justice. I gave Haruto Souma his WizarDriver. And now, I need you to fight as a Rider as well."

He hands her a Driver, along with a few Rings, she nods and takes them, putting the Driver around her waist. "Also, don't tell anyone, especially Haruto you're a Rider."

"But-"

"No buts, just do it."

She simply nods. Then the White Wizard teleports away.

* * *

Well, how was that chapter, amazing, right?

Time for our new clue: Ha. It's funny how fate can be at times, huh? I met Haruto and said "I'll be your hope." but now I'm gonna be hope to many as well. Well Haruto, even though I can't tell you, there's a new Rider in town, and her name is Magikal.

Don't forget to review.


	11. J vs Kiva

Round 6, J fighting Kiva!

This chapter's winner did undergo some changes from my original plan for it, I've been doing some Kamen Rider research and looking into the Riders themselves. But I hope you enjoy this.

Oh and also, Fourze was brought up being missing, even though his match has yet to occur, don't worry there's gonna be an explanation for this.

I don't own _Kamen Rider_.

* * *

Soon enough, the repairs to the arena are done, unfortunately, storm clouds begin to roll into the area, but a dome is at the ready, to block out the rain, should it poor.

"Now it's time for round, six, Kamen Rider J, Kouji Segawa vs. Kamen Rider Kiva, Wataru Kurenai!"

Kouji punches the air a few times, and then yells out "Henshin!" and strikes a pose, a white flash appears around him and turns him into Kamen Rider J.

With that, Kivat flies over to Wataru, he looks at Kivat for a moment, hesitant. Then he grabs Kivat. "Kivatte _ikuze_! _Gaburi_!" Kivat bites Wataru's right hand and Wataru yells out "Henshin!" he puts Kivat on the power roost on the belt and he turns into Kamen Rider Kiva.

* * *

"So, who was Kiva's buddy. Kixa?" Wiseman asks. "Keisuke Nago, Kamen Rider Ixa. We didn't have enough invites to invite more then 44 Riders." the mastermind says.

"Ah." Wiseman replies.

* * *

J charges over to Kiva, who goes on the defensive, by blocking the punches and kicks from J. Trying to aim somewhere that won't hurt, J then kicks Kiva near his legs, and Kiva falls down. "Ow."

"Sorry, but in my defense you moved away from where I meant to kick you." J replies, as Kiva gets back up, trying to focus. He kicks J near his neck, sending him to the ground. He simply brushes some dirt off of his suit, and then J rushes over and pins Kiva to the ground. Kiva hesitates to react and J tosses him into the air, and then Kiva falls back down to the ground. "Ow." then a raindrop hits Kiva's suit, then it begins to rain.

"Wataru. Why are you hesitating, is it because we are facing another Kamen Rider?" Kivat asks. "I'm fine." Wataru replies, lying. "I know you are lying Wataru. I can sense it." Kivat tells his partner. "Okay, I'm scared of what happened when I was Corrupt Kiva."

Kivat sighs. "Wataru, don't worry. My dad isn't gonna mess with you anymore. Decade assured us that, we are Kamen Rider Kiva! Let us go all out! It's a big gathering!"

"YEAH!"

Kiva then pulls out the three Fuestles for the Arm Monsters and the one for Tatsulot.

"**Garulu Saber!**" Kivat announces when Garulu Fuestles is inserted into his mouth, to summon the Arm Monster for the Garulu Saber.

* * *

Castle Doran

The three Arm Monsters, along with Tatsulot are watching the fight on TV, and then Jiro hears his Fuestles sounding, and see Kiva use it on the TV.

"Looks like I'm heading down there to help." Jiro says.

* * *

"and **Basshaa Magnum!**" Kivat announces with the Basshaa Fuestles inserted into his mouth, in order to call for the second Arm Monster to assist Kiva in battle.

J simply watches in confusion at Kiva's actions, not knowing that he's summoning in the cavalry, which is his trump card!

* * *

Castle Doran

"Hey, I'm going with you Jiro-san." Ramon says, happily, before he pulls out a card for their game. "Trump Card." he says, showing a picture of Kamen Rider Kiva in DoGaBaKi Emperor Form, Kiva's most powerful form.

Then Riki simply says "Which means."

* * *

"now for **Dogga Hammer!**" Kivat yells out. Calling for the third and final Arm Monster to come to Kamen Rider Kiva's aid.

J continues to look in confusion. "What are you doing, Kiva-kun?" J asks. Then Kiva replies. "Calling in reinforcements!"

* * *

Castle Doran

Riki then puts the cards down, unknowingly to them, Tatsulot looks at them all, and then floats over to Ramon. "Riki has a Dogga of Spades. And Jiro has a Proto-Ixa of Diamonds. Use your other DoGaBaKi Emperor Form of Kings." he says.

"Gotcha." Ramon replies.

* * *

Kiva then looks down at Kivat and then both say in unison "And finally"

"**Tatsulot!**" Kivat yells, a fourth song playing to summon the aid of the henshin device for Kiva's finalist form, Emperor Form.

* * *

Castle Doran

"Looks like I'm going with you guys to help! Race ya! Ready set go!" Tatsulot yells, flying out of Castle Doran's dragon mouth. "Shall we?" Jiro asks. Then Riki and Ramon nod, and they fly out of the dragon's mouth as well.

* * *

Kiva watches and sees the Arm Monsters and Tatsulot fly over to him! "_Yosha_!" he and Kivat yell. Then Tatsulot reaches Kiva. "Pyunpyuun! Tension fortissimo!" Tatsulot says. "Hey, isn't this a rule violation?!" J yells at the mastermind, asking because he stated outside help is not allowed.

"No this isn't the rule states that outside help is only allowed if it's for a power-up form." the mastermind yells.

Everyone then sees the three Arm Monster appear in their weapon/arm forms. "Oh nuts." J mutters. Then all four of Kiva's allies converge in a yellow light. Kiva's right arm turns into the Garulu Arm, his left arm turns into the Basshaa Arm, and his upper body turns into the Dogga Chest. Then Tatsulot flies over and attaches to Kiva's left wrist. "HENSHIN!" Tatsulot announces. Spirit forms of bats fly over to Kiva's left leg, and it opens up, Kivat's eyes flash due to the form change, and they turn, red, blue, green and purple. Kiva's helmet then changes shape, and he moves his right arm, and a red cape appears on his back.

"Oh boy."

"I am Kamen Rider Kiva, DoGaBaKi Emperor Form!" Kiva announces.

* * *

With Haruto

After the rain hit, Haruto headed back for the hotel room to wait it out, and Rinko left a short while ago, now Haruto's simply looking outside a window, listing to Kyosuke explaining what happened to Koyomi.

"and then she attacked me with some sort of water attack, and she left with Medusa. Please don't kill me Haruto!" Kyosuke finishes, kneeling down.

Haruto simply rolls his eyes. "I'm not gonna kill you. That's just something people say, but don't do, clearly you've never heard of an expression. But, whatever." he replies. There's a quite knock at the door, Haruto goes over to it, opens the door, and sees Koyomi, but she doesn't do anything, she ends of falling down, Haruto catching her before she hits the ground.

* * *

"Doesn't matter if one of you newbies can change forms! You newbies are no match for the originals!" J yells, then he tries to grow in size but can't, he then recalls the collar on his neck that prevents him from getting bigger! "DANG IT!"

DoGaBaKi Emperor looks at J, ready to finish the fight. He readies the Basshaa Magnum, and he spins it with Tatsulot's Imperial Shot, and it reaches the green dial.

**BASSHHAA FEVER!**

"Emperor Aqua Tornado!" Kiva announces, firing a huge stream of water at J, who simply uses the water to rust the collar on his neck, he breaks it off, and grows, but can't bust down the dome. "Oh no."

"Let's show this old guy what us "newbies" are made of!" Tatsulot says.

"I'M NOT OLD!"

"And besides, you're probably older then he is Tatsulot." Kivat responds.

Kiva sighs. "To be fair you kinda brought that upon yourself."

"Point."

Once again Kiva activates the Imperial Shot.

**WAKE UP FEVER!**

Kiva's left leg charges up with power, he jumps up, and then fire, water and lighting surround Kiva's left leg and he Rider Kicks J and he shrinks back to normal size and is defeated!

"Kamen Rider J loses! Kamen Rider Kiva is the winner!"

Both Riders power down, and Wataru tries to help Kouji up, he simply swats his hand away, and he leaves, much to Wataru's confusion. "What's his problem?" Kivat asks, nobody in-particular.

On the big screen there are pictures of J and Kiva, the one of J goes down, and leaves only the one of Kiva, which is moved to the center, with the word "Winner" underneath the picture, in gold letters.

* * *

Kouji then walks away from Wataru, who's walking a short distance behind him, he takes a turn and gets taken away.

"Hey, I thought I saw Kouji walk over here." Wataru says. "Oh forget him, let's get training for our next match up, likely with Super-1." Kivat replies.

* * *

The rain finally stops, and Miu and Nadeshiko walk outside, when they see Fourze land, and power down.

"Gen-kun!" Nadeshiko says, happily.

"Where were you?" Miu asks. Then Gentaro replies "Oh, Kengo asked me to go and get the Astroswitch Kaban. Sorry to hav-"

Before Gentaro could finish his sentence, both girls punch him, and he flies into a nearby tree. Both girls simply say "_Baka_!" and walk away.

"Ow." Gentaro says, then Kengo walks over and takes the Kaban from Gentaro.

* * *

I had fun with this chapter. So you know, Kamen Rider J was originally gonna win, but I changed my mind after seeing Kiva in action! But time for our clue.

Kiva. That name is familiar to me and my partner, she originated from an alternative version of the sekai. So, do we have similar powers to him, I don't really know, we never got an invite for some dumb reason. But, being a guest is good enough, I suppose.

Don't forget to review!


	12. Hyper Cast Off!

This won't contain DiEnd vs. Accel though it will end with that.

Alright, let's get underway! So you know, the _Fourze_ character, Ritsuko Usaka will appear in this chapter, she's actually from my two favorite episodes from that season, episode 9 and 10. Also the actress who plays Ritsuko is a little bit more known for her role in _Kamen Rider Blade_ as Amane Kurihara. And another thing, the actress almost got the role of Misa in _Wizard_. The whole actress connection between Amane and Ritsuko will be referenced during the chapter.

This chapter will mark the debut of the Ace Dopant, for those of you who know my buddy KKD, and have read a story "WBX Kingdom Hearts" know the Ace Dopant's in it, I give credit to KKD and Kamen Rider ZER0 who created the Dopant, and the text of the Ace Gaia Memory.

Also, there will be a few appearances of some characters from the Metal Hero show _B-Fighter Kabuto_. And in the story when the Kabuto Riders use the HyperZecter, it'll grant them an extra attack similar to a power from a Megaman game.

I don't own _Kamen Rider_. And I also don't own the Metal Hero show _B-Fighter Kabuto._

* * *

"Koyomi, can you remember anything?" Haruto asks, seeing the rain stop. "Yeah. I remember you taking care of me like my older brother, and I remember arriving here at the Games, but I can't remember anything after that." Koyomi says.

"So you don't remember the day when Haruto first harnessed the power of the Dragon as Hurricane Dragon Style?!" Kyosuke asks. Haruto was about to tell him the first Dragon style he got was Flame Dragon, THEN Hurricane Dragon, but he quickly realizes that Kyosuke's testing Koyomi.

She sighs and then says "Dummy, when Haruto first harnessed the power of the dragon, it was Flame Dragon Style. Then Hurricane Dragon, followed by Water Dragon and then last but not least Land Dragon."

Koyomi simply tries to smile and look at her two friends, but she can't for some odd reason. "Well, I'm gonna back to the room, and get some rest." Koyomi walks out, and Kyosuke quickly assures her out of the room, and back to their own hotel room.

"How does it feel?" Kyosuke asks. "_Ara?_" Koyomi replies confused. "To have that warm feeling back? How does it feel having it back, after not having it for a long time?"

Taking a brief moment to think about it, she replies "It feels interesting. I'm glad to have this warm feeling back. And now, it feels like I'm something bigger then what I thought before. Sure, I lost my ability to see Phantoms in human disguises, but it's worth it."

* * *

"Warm feeling huh?" Shun mutters to himself, hearing Kyosuke and Koyomi talk as they pass by his room.

Shun looks out a window, and sighs. A memory about when he became Kamen Rider PunchHopper going through his head. He then looks at the PunchHopperZector.

"_A Kamen Rider is always able to do what is right." _he recalls Souji telling him once.

* * *

Gentaro looks down at his ticket that he has, but he lost the ticket that would be for his guest, while he was at the Rabbit Hatch. Miu simply tagged along with him because he couldn't find the other ticket. Then the NS Magphone begins to ring. "Hello?" he asks when he picks it up.

"_Gentaro-san. I have something that belongs to you. Meet me outside the arena and I'll return it to you."_

The other person hangs up, Gentaro simply shrugs. He walks out and looks around for the person who said that he/she had something that belongs to him, then he finds the person. "Oh Ritsuko-chan." he yells, waving at her, she waves back, smiling. "Hi, Gentaro-san." she replies, as the Space Rider walks over to her. Ritsuko slightly blushes, and then she hands Gentaro something, the extra ticket that was supposed to go to his guest. "I found it, and then I looked at the arena's location so I could return it." she tells him. Gentaro then smiles, and extends his hand to do his special friendship handshake with Ritsuko. She hesitates. "Oh right, have you ever heard the phrase "forgive and forget" it means to well, forgive and forget."

Ritsuko's hesitation mostly comes from the fact that she's nearly killed Gentaro when she was the Altair Zodiarts, she's never really forgiven herself for that, and a planned attempt to go the high school prom with Gentaro failed. Her biggest try to forgive herself and help Gentaro is when she helped power up the Fusion Switch.

The Rider simply begins to blush a little, and then he looks Ritsuko's eyes. "So, would you, like to be my guest for the games?"

"I'd love to." she replies. She and Gentaro then begin to walk over to the hotel, but Ritsuko accidentally grabs Gentaro's hand.

* * *

"What do you mean I have to leave?" Miu asks Gentaro. "I found my extra ticket, and I already have a plan for my guest."

Miu then realizes who Gentaro's talking about, and deiced to tease him a little bit. "Oh, so I know about your little guest. Your little girlfriend!"

This makes Gentaro blush like crazy. While when he first met Ritsuko she WAS a Zodiarts, he began to develop a tiny crush on her, and now he's just in love with Ritsuko, the only person who knows is Yuki, who helped him write an unsent love letter to her. "Miu-chan!" Gentaro exclaims. Miu simply walks away, simply giggling.

* * *

Ritsuko looks at the jumbotron, seeing the next match is of Kamen Riders Accel and DiEnd, while Gentaro will fight in the 20th match.

"Oh, there you are, Amane!" a voice exclaims running over to her. "Um, who are you?"

The person gets a close look at Ritsuko, and then sees it's not the person he thought she is. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else." the person says. "Um, it's Hajime right? I'm Ritsuko."

"Okay, I'll try and remember that."

* * *

Amane continues walking around, looking for Hajime, she ends up bumping into someone. "Oh, Ritsuko-chan, I was looking for you."

"Um, who are you?" Amane asks. "Oh, you're not Ritsuko. I'm Gentaro, Kamen Rider Fourze."

Amane simply nods and walks away, then she sees Hajime with a girl who looks almost just like her. "Oh, I'm Ritsuko."

"Amane."

Ritsuko walks over to Gentaro. While Amane walks over and hugs Hajime, the four then walk over to the arena, before the next match starts.

* * *

"I'm tired of how long this is taking, I saw I get rid of some of the Kamen Riders myself!" someone says. "And how do you plan on doing that?" Wiseman asks.

He pulls out a Gaia Memory, on this was black and red with a spade shaped like the letter A on it. "This is how." he replies, he looks down on the camera, and sees Shun walking around, and he teleports away.

* * *

**ACE!**

A Memory Port appeared, and he jabbed the Memory into the arm. He then began to glow before taking on his new monstrous appearance. This Dopant is in a white armor had deep red spade designs on the chest, shoulders, and legs while this armor was lightweight compared to the clunky heavy armor. In his right hand was a sword with a spade-guard; the blade itself looked like it was comprised of playing cards overlapping each other from 10 all the way up to 2 with another spade at the tip that had an "A" etched into it. He also had a kind of card pocket on his right hip, assumed for some kinds of cards. Through the helmet visor, red eyes could be seen.

"Oh boy." Shun mutters. He slings his belt on his waist, presses a button, and his HopperZecter rushes over to his left hand. "Henshin!"

_Henshin!_

Tiny bits of green and gray particles appear, it forms black spandex near the arms and legs gold armor with a black "X" symbol on the chest, silver areas near the arms, and some gold colors near the ankles. The helmet has three spikes, two silver eyes, and a yellow area where the mouth should be.

_Change PunchHopper!_

"I am Kamen Rider, PunchHopper!" he exclaims charging over to the Ace Dopant. He uses his tachyon on his left wrist to deliver a few punches, but the Ace Dopant uses several cards to block said punches, and then he makes the Rider fall down on his behind. "If I could fight B-Fighter Kabuto to a stand still, I think I can deal with one puny Kamen Rider!"

'What is this guy talking about?' PunchHopper thinks. Then someone yells out "_Chou Juukou!_"

Then a golden Japanese rhinoceros beetle figure shows up and stops a huge blast of energy from hitting PunchHopper. Upon closer examination of the figure he sees he has a black chest, save for a gold "I" his waist is golden, along with his arms and legs, save for a black portion going up from his ankles to his knees, he has black armored shoulders, and golden shoulder pads, gold and black boots, and he's wearing black gloves. His helmet is similar to Kabuto's but is golden, and a black line where the eyes should be.

"Another Kamen Rider?" PunchHopper asks the person, who helps him up. "No, I'm B-Fighter Kabuto. Here." he replies, handing him something. It's similar to the KabutoZecter, save for being silver, having a big red button with "ZECT" written on it, and a push lever on the top. "A HyperZecter?"

"Yep."

PunchHopper takes the HyperZecter, and puts it on the right side of his belt, he moves it into position, and then yells out "Hyper Cast OFF!"

_Hyper Cast Off!_

Purple electricity flows from the HyperZecter, and all over PunchHopper's suit, not harming him at all, and it begins to change his form. His helmet horns expand sightly, the shoulder spikes become more edged. The arms and legs begin to expand in width slightly, the chest becomes more bulky, and the tachyon appears on both arms, and increases in length, he gains a few spikes near his knees and on the back of his legs.

_Change Hyper PunchHopper!_

"Oh boy. Well see ya!" the Ace Dopant tells the two heroes, and he surprisingly preforms a Clock Up. "Oh no!"

"Don't worry we'll follow him! Garb my arm."

B-Fighter Kabuto does so, and then Hyper PunchHopper yells out "Hyper Clock Up!" and presses the button on the HyperZecter.

_Hyper Clock Up_

Both B-Fighter Kabuto and Hyper PunchHopper move as fast as light and find the Dopant trying to run to a secret location. B-Fighter Kabuto traps the Ace Dopant, and then Hyper PunchHopper readies himself to finish the fight off.

"Hold him still for me!"

"Got it!"

B-Fighter Kabuto puts the Ace Dopant in a headlock. Hyper PunchHopper then summons up some razor-edged circular saw blades and it traps the Dopant in place, and thus Hyper PunchHopper pulls the lever on the HyperZecter down again.

_Maximum Rider Power_

"Rider Jump!" he announces pulling the leg on his HopperZecter.

_Rider Jump_

He jumps super high into the air, and readies himself for the final attack!

"Hyper Punch!"

_Rider Punch!_

The two tachyons link up and he punches the Dopant, and it reverts into some sort of Kaijin. "Who are you?" Hyper PunchHopper asks before the Kajin teleports away.

_Hyper Clock Over!_

Hyper PunchHopper then reverts back to normal, and he looks at B-Fighter Kabuto, he similarly reverts back to normal. "I'm Kouhei. Pleased to meet you Shun."

"How do you know who I am?"

"I'll tell you later, see ya." Kouhei then leaves, leaving Shun rather confused, he shrugs it off when someone puts his hand on Shun's shoulder. "Don't worry about it aibou." Sou tells Shun, who simply nods. 'That guy has good, Kanzen Chōwa.' Shun thinks.

* * *

"Now it's time for round, seven, Kamen Rider DiEnd, Daiki Kaito vs. Kamen Rider Accel, Ryu Terui!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

Well, what did you think of this chapter?

This for the clue: I always had the belief of Kanzen Chōwa, meaning Perfect Harmony, thought that Souji came in and ruined it, and my Zecter left me, now I'm on the dark path with my partner, and light, I'm never going back to the light!

Don't forget to review.


	13. DiEnd vs Accel

Time for DiEnd vs. Accel! Also I think I should tell you that the Koyomi sub-plot was never originally in the plans, but I added it when I read a rumor saying we will be seeing Koyomi's Phantom in _Wizard_ soon.

Also, when DiEnd uses his K-Touch during the chapter, I'll have switched out a few Riders, one because Kamen Rider Caucasus technically doesn't exist, Skull isn't a villain Rider, and I removed Ryuga simply because I was going to have Kamen Rider Ouja in the story, but I switched him out with Hibiki, my reason, I forgot why honestly, KickHopper is added into to make the total nine.

I don't own _Kamen Rider _or _B-Fighter Kabuto. _But I do own the Serpent Phantom and a new Phantom in this chapter.

* * *

"Now it's time for round, seven, Kamen Rider DiEnd, Daiki Kaito vs. Kamen Rider Accel, Ryu Terui!"

Both Riders ready themselves, Daiki pulls out his DiEndDriver, while Ryu pulls out the AccelDriver, and his Accel Memory.

_**Kamen Ride!**_

_Accel!_

Both Riders then yell out "Henshin!" at the very same time, Daiki fires the blaster on the DiEndDriver, while Ryu inserts his Accel Memory into the AccelDriver.

_**DiEnd!**_

Seven cyan cards fly into the air, while seven silhouettes of DiEnd's suit appear around him, and then all of them converge and form his suit, armed with his blaster and on his belt has his symbol in the center, his suit has seven cyan cards near the helmet has cyan chest armor, and the rest of the suit is mostly black.

Flames begin to appear around Ryu, and they then surround his body, and create his suit, and after the flames die down, the red suit, with blue bug eyes and a white spike appears.

The two Kamen Riders are armed with their weapons, they charge over at the other, DiEnd readies an Attack Ride card, while Accel is armed with a sword.

_**Attack Ride! DiEnd Blast!**_

The blast of energy flies over to Accel, he uses his Engine Blade in Jet mode to unleash an air slash that breaks the attack before it hits him, and he rushes over to attack DiEnd with a few kicks, and DiEnd responds by pulling out another Attack Ride Card.

_**Attack Ride! Barrier!**_

A blue barrier stops Accel's attacks, he tries to hit it with his Engine Blade, but can't bust the wall down! "That's so cheating!" Accel yells at DiEnd. "Life's not fair!" DiEnd replies.

* * *

Kouhei finally finds the Rider Spectator room, he manages to sneak in and finds the person he's been looking for, Souji.

"Ah, Souji-san." he says, walking over to him. "Ah, Kouhei, good to see you again. How have thing been?"

"Good."

The two exchange a glance, then something blows up in a distance, Souji, Kouhei and Haruto all rush over in order to investigate, all ready to use their powers.

"_Chou Juukou!_"

"Henshin!"

* * *

The three heroes finally arrive at the sight of the explosion, and they see a few monsters, most of them are Ghouls and some sort of worm tank monsters, along with a blue monster with a finned tail and legs, along with arms, it looks like it's the commander.

"Who are these guys?" Wizard asks, referring to the worm monsters. "Giborbas!" B-Fighter Kabuto replies, "I've battled them really often back home."

"And that?" Kabuto asks, pointing to the other monster. "Don't know." B-Fighter Kabuto replies. Wizard then quietly makes his way over to the Kaijins, ready with the WizarSwordGun. The two Kabutos watch, but he simply gives them a "shh" gesture, he fires the WizarSwordGun, without the mystery leader even noticing him. "Wow." B-Fighter Kabuto mutters, but Wizard gets hit by a water attack, sending him flying.

"AH!" he ends up hitting a building, he manages to get back up and pull out a Ring.

_**Flame DRAGON! Burn... Burn... Burn Burn BURN!**_

A fiery silhouette of WizarDragon flies around Wizard, changing his form into a more red version of the normal Flame Style, it has a dragon depicted on the chest and a few alteration on the helmet. Flame Dragon then readies himself for something.

_**Connect, Please**_

When the portal appears, Flame Dragon reaches in and pulls out what appears to be some sort of wrist timer, it has four colors on it, a turn dial, along with something depicting a dragon on a ring similar to a Wizard Ring, along with a huge hand next to the timer, similar to the Hand Author on the Driver and WizarSwordGun.

_**DRAGOTIME!**_

Flame Dragon then turns the dial.

_**SET AT!**_

He then presses the thumb on the hand that's attached to the Drago Timer.

_**Error!**_

"Oh great, I'm out of power!"

He's hit with the water attack again and is forced to power down, the mystery enemy then says in an all to familiar voice "That attack drains mana, so you're powerless." then the Phantom walks away, with Haruto trying to think why that voice is so... familiar, before he blacks out.

* * *

"Okay, that does it! No more hiding behind a barrier you coward!" Accel yells out, pulling out another Memory.

_TRIAL!_

He swithces out the Accel Memory for the Trial Memory, and he activates, it his suit then turns yellow for a moment, then it losses some armor and becomes the blue Trial form.

"Oh crud." DiEnd mutters, as Accel uses the Engine Blade to simply DESTROY his barrier! "If your going into Finalist Form, then so am I!" DiEnd yells, pulling out his own version of the K-Touch.

_**G4! Ouja! Orga! Glaive! Kabuki! KickHopper! Yuuki! Arc! Poseidon! FINAL KAMEN RIDE! DIEND!**_

A digital blue card appears, and some of the chestarmor for DiEnd changes, and there's a card on his forehead, and on his chest are the Kamen Rider Cards for Kamen Riders, G4, Ouja, Orga, Glaive, Kabuki, KickHopper, Yuuki, Arc and Poseidon.

"Huh?"

_**Ouja! Kamen Ride!**_

Ouja's Kamen Rider Card appears in DiEnd's left hand, he puts it into the DiEndDriver, pulls the trigger and Kamen Rider Ouja appears, he uses his Veno Saber to get a good number of hits on Accel, who can barley raise his sword in defense.

_**Yuuki! Kamen Ride!**_

He loaded up Kamen Rider Yuuki's card, and fired the trigger, making Yuuki Hijack Form appear to his aid.

* * *

With one look at Kamen Rider Yuuki, Gaoh simply became furious! "His suit is simply a rusted version of mine! SO NOT COOL!"

"Shh." the mastermind tells him.

* * *

"Now for the end of this battle Accel." DiEnd announces.

_**Poseidon! Kamen Ride!**_

DiEnd loads the card in and fires it, and then presses the buttons again, and loads in a Final Attack Ride Card after pressing the buttons again.

_**Ouja! Yuuki! Poseidon! Final Attack Ride! DIEND!**_

All three summoned Riders ready themselves for the attack, all jumping up, and preforming an attack, Ouja doing his Rider Kick, Yuuki doing a slash attack, and Poseidon using his Deepest Harpoon right at Accel, all the attacks energy stopping him from moving his body, while DiEnd fired a blast right at him, the shot forced him down, and then DiEnd moved in and unleashed a Rider Kick, finally defeating Accel, as Ouja, Yuuki and Poseidon all disappear, and turn back into Rider Cards.

"Kamen Rider Accel loses! Kamen Rider DiEnd is the winner!"

Both Riders power down, with Daiki simply walking away, not even bothering to help Ryu up. Ryu simply manages to get up, and walks away.

On the big screen there are pictures of DiEnd and Accel, the one of Accel goes down, and leaves only the one of DiEnd, which is moved to the center, with the word "Winner" underneath the picture, in gold letters.

* * *

"What was that guy's problem?" Ryu asks himself, looking around trying to find Akiko, who, at the moment is looking around for him. Soon, he's taken and knocked out, and he suffers the same mysterious fate that the other Riders who have disappeared, have suffered.

Akiko continues looking around, with no luck. "Ryu-kun! Where are you?!"

* * *

A boy with blonde hair walks over to the arena, he looks at a mirror, and then pulls out a card holder with a snake picture on it.

"Ryuki's here, Knight's here, Femme's here, so I'm here too! HENSHIN!"

* * *

Alright, time for the clue: I've been a villain, but I might change my tune, but there are others here. Me and my snake partner are ready to fight in these games, just because we can. Now, I just need to get entered. Heh, heh, heh!

Don't forget to reivew!


	14. PunchHopper vs X

Time for PunchHopper vs. X! I've been waitin' for this one!

**KKD-** Thanks for the info, I did not know that DiEnd Complete was Movie Riders, oops. It's be changed later, trust me.

I don't own _Kamen Rider _or _B-Fighter Kabuto. _But I do own the Serpent Phantom, the Mystery Phantom, and a new Kamen Rider introduced in this chapter.

* * *

"Now it's time for round, eight, Kamen Rider PunchHopper, Shun Kageyama vs. Kamen Rider X, Keisuke Jin!"

Shun sighs and walks into the arena, though something catches his attention, a purple Kamen Rider in a mirror. 'Could it be?'

He shrugs it off quickly and arrives in the arena, seeing his opponent, Keisuke, one of the original Kamen Riders. "Just because you're an original, don't expect me to go easy on you!" Shun yells. "Wasn't expecting you to! Henshin!" Keisuke replies, jumping into the air, with that, a red fire appears around him and it turns into his suit.

The KickHopperZecter arrives, and jumps into Shun's hand, he smiles, and readies his belt for his Zecter. "HENSHIN!"

_Henshin!_

Tiny bits of green and gray particles appear, it forms black spandex near the arms and legs gold armor with a black "X" symbol on the chest, silver areas near the arms, and some gold colors near the ankles. The helmet has three spikes, two silver eyes, and a yellow area where the mouth should be.

_Change PunchHopper!_

"So you're the villainous Rider, PunchHopper?" X asks. "I used to be that way." PunchHopper mutters under his breath. "Huh?" X says confused. "Nothin', let's fight!" PunchHopper replies, they charge at the other, and land a few punches.

* * *

A mysterious figure begins to walk around, it's a Kamen Rider, a female one, the Rider's suit is purple, has a pink diamond chest similar to the multi-colored chest on Wizard's suit, near the top of that area is a gold sun on the left, and a silver moon on the right, representing the sort of "solar eclipse" sort of style the Wizard Riders all have, her Driver is sorta similar to Wizard's, but it lacks the, Shift Levers, and instead, has a disc like lever above the Hand Author. The helmet is silver, with a pink heart, yellow bug eyes, and a hat that looks just like the hat Yen Sid wears, there's a dark blue cape tied around the neck, black gloves, and silver high-heel boots.

The Rider sighs, then finds her destination, Haruto's hotel room, she looks in through the nearly closed door to see Souji and Kouhei there, both tending to the unconscious Haruto. "Looks like the White Wizard's info was right." the female Rider mutters. She then moves away from the door, pulling out a Ring, it depicts a purple helmet, and half way through said helmet is clear. She turns the disc on her Driver into the right, shifting the Hand Author to the left, she puts the Ring on and readies to use it.

_**Camoflaudge, Appear**_

Just like that, the Rider turns invisible, she shifts the disc again, and then pulls out another Ring.

_**Mouse, Appear**_

A PlaMonster kit appears, and the Rider puts the Ring on it, it turns into a silver Mouse PlaMonster. "Distract them for me, okay?"

The PlaMonster nods yes, and scurries through the door, it gets Souji and Kouhei's attention, they try to shoe it away, but it runs off, taunting them, they end up giving chase, allowing the Kamen Rider to slip into the room, and lock the door.

* * *

X manages to pick PunchHopper up and toss him to the ground, he rolls in the dirt, and then brushes it off, and then X uses his staff to strike him in the head, his right shoulder, his knee and where it REALLY hurts!

"Ow." PunchHopper says sheepishly. But, he manages to strike with a fearsome punch, he quickly moves in, but X strikes him back to the ground using the staff. "Okay, that does it!"

His HyperZecter flies in, and he manages to catch it. "HYPER CAST OFF!"

_Hyper Cast Off!_

Purple electricity flows from the HyperZecter, and all over PunchHopper's suit, not harming him at all, and it begins to change his form. His helmet horns expand sightly, the shoulder spikes become more edged. The arms and legs begin to expand in width slightly, the chest becomes more bulky, and the tachyon appears on both arms, and increases in length, he gains a few spikes near his knees and on the back of his legs.

_Change Hyper PunchHopper!_

Hyper PunchHopper clenches his fists, and quickly charges over, and snaps X's staff in half, tossing it away. "No matter!"

"Hyper Clock Up!"

_Hyper Clock Up!_

Then a pulse of silver electricity charges through Hyper PunchHopper, stopping the Hyper Clock Up.

_Hyper Clock Terminated!_

"What?" Hyper PunchHopper exclaims, attempting to use the Hyper Clock Up again.

_Hyper Clock Up!_

The same energy courses through him again, canceling the Hyper Clock Up again, he looks up at X, who's simply smirking under his helmet. "Anti-Clock Up System, will stop your time stopper in it's tracks!"

X charges over and kicks the HyperZecter off of Hyper PunchHopper, forcing him back to normal PunchHopper form, and slightly damaging his HyperZecter.

* * *

"Hmm, looks like there's a new _m__ahōtsukai_ in town. Hello." the mystery Phantom says, looking in from the window in Haruto's hotel room, getting the attention of the new Rider. "Who are you?"

The Serpent Phantom slithers in, and wraps up up the new Rider. "I'm the Mermaid Phantom. You?"

The new Rider manages to inhale, and replies "Magikal, Kamen Rider Magikal!" with that the Mermaid Phantom walks over to her, and attempts to take off her helmet, but a swift kick from Magikal stops her. "I know who you are, Ko-!" Magikal yells out, then the Mermaid Phantom punches Magikal, in her stomach to stop her from finishing the sentence, and then the two Phantoms depart, the Please Ring dropping to the ground from a nearby table.

Magikal, upon regaining her composure, walks over, and picks up the Ring, and recalls Souji saying that a water attack from the Mermaid Phantom drained Haruto's Mana, so she slides the ring on Haruto's left hand and activates it. The Ring glows for a moment, and it restores Haruto's power. Magikal then leaves the same way she walked in, quietly and silently.

* * *

PunchHopper is smacked right in his rib-cage, and falls to the ground, X stepping on his back, then he kicks him.

"Get up!" X tells PunchHopper, who is barley able to stand up.

"_Aibou_, power down and forfeit the match, you're gonna get killed!" Sou yells. "No... way, _aniki_. I will keep fighting. Hyper Cast..."

His HyperZecter then, despite being damaged, flies back over to him and attaches itself to PunchHopper's belt. "OFF!"

_Hyper Cast Off!_

Purple electricity flows from the HyperZecter, and all over PunchHopper's suit, not harming him at all, and it begins to change his form. His helmet horns expand sightly, the shoulder spikes become more edged. The arms and legs begin to expand in width slightly, the chest becomes more bulky, and the tachyon appears on both arms, and increases in length, he gains a few spikes near his knees and on the back of his legs.

_Change Hyper PunchHopper!_

Hyper PunchHopper charges over at X, smacking his helmet. "You know you can't Clock Up, your defenseless." X yells.

"Maybe I don't need to Clock Up to beat you!" Hyper PunchHopper replies, pulling the lever on his HyperZecter twice.

_Maximum Rider Power_

"Here goes nothing! Rider Jump!

_Rider Jump!_

He jumps super high into the air, and readies himself for the final attack!

"Hyper Punch!"

_Rider Punch!_

The two tachyons link up and he punches X, and it defeats him.

"Kamen Rider X loses! Kamen Rider PunchHopper is the winner!"

Both Riders power down, Shun tries to help Keisuke up, he does accept the help and then slaps Shun's right cheek and walks away.

On the big screen there are pictures of PunchHopper and X, the one of X goes down, and leaves only the one of PunchHopper, which is moved to the center, with the word "Winner" underneath the picture, in gold letters.

* * *

Keisuke walks around, before he's approached by Gaoh. "Gaoh?" he asks. "You failed, and lost. Henshin."

_**Gaoh Form**_

The Rider armor is summoned around his body, bearing a slight resemblance to Zeronos Altair Form. A giant crocodile train appears on the helmet, it splits apart and turns into a "v" shape, and it lines up with his eyes.

"You're coming with me!"

He grabs Keisuke, and drags him away, into a secret room, and he's tossed into some type of chamber, while Kamen Rider Gaoh throws a switch. Keisuke screams, but then scream disappears, and then Gaoh powers down, smirking.

"_Is everything going to plan?"_ the Mastermind asks through a com-link. "Yep." he replies. _"Good, let's give DiEnd our aid, Wiseman's already got the card, meet up with him at the rendezvous point."_

"Hai."

* * *

How was this battle? Time for the clue. I am a Rider, of a parallel world, where science is not around and thus, magic has been brought to the light of the world, where anyone can be a Kamen Rider.

Don't forget to review.


	15. Birth vs Femme

Well, let's move on to our first match with a female Rider, the match up of Birth vs Femme. So, wil Goto prevail, or get his butt kicked by the first female Kamen Rider! (Not counting Tackle of course.)

There's gonna be a new OC, starting to appear in this chapter.

I don't own _Kamen Rider. _But I do own the Serpent Phantom, the Mermaid Phantom, and Kamen Rider Magikal

* * *

"Now it's time for round, nine, Kamen Rider Birth, Goto Shintaro vs. Kamen Rider Femme, Miho Kirishima!"

Both Riders walk into the battle area, Miho looking around at the area. "You ready?" Goto asks her, readying his Driver, slinging it around his waist, and flipping the Cell Medal into the air. "Henshin!" he announces, thus he inserts the Cell Medal into the side of his Driver, it forms into seven silver circles and form around his body, turning him into Kamen Rider Birth.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Miho replies, she holds her Femme Buckle up to a mirror, it forms her belt, she announces "Henshin!" and slides the Buckle into the belt, turning into Kamen Rider Femme.

She inhales then exhales, Femme then looks up at a big screen showing the match ups, the next battle is of Riderman and Nadeshiko, meaning that if she wins, she may be battling the only other female Rider entered in the tournament. "Hey, you gonna have the first attack?" Birth asks her. "Oh yes." she replies pulling out a card and using it.

**Sword Vent**

A white swan themed sword appears in her left hand and she charges over to Kamen Rider Birth and strikes.

* * *

At the hotel Yuto, Kamen Rider Zeronos, isn't practicing, but rather simply sitting in a chair in his hotel room, looking at his deck, it's of several green and yellow cards, he doesn't know who, but someone supplied him with 84 cards for him to use, and he's already used up a few, in aiding Ryoutaro and Wataru fight Negataros, when he battled Kamen Rider Yuuki, and during his battle with the Piggy Imagins, so that's about, five cards. He sighs, knowing the source of them is memories, forged from his older self, but now that he's gone, he has no idea who's memories the cards are running off of.

Yuto sighs and thinks for a moment, the fact that Airi had to leave to maintain her coffee shop/library kinda left him, alone. Aside from Deneb, he's pretty much on his own

He simply sighs and looks at the cards, knowing that if he wins his battle with OOO, the number of cards will be enough for him to wipe the floor with the rest of the Riders. He then looks over at a picture, it's of his family, him with his mom and dad, along with an older brother and younger sister! All of whom he hasn't visited in years, likely due to the fact the cards have erased their memories of him.

His older brother died from unknown circumstances at the age of 18, some years later, Yuto was born, and he was followed by his litter sister, Hinata Sakurai.

"**Um, Yuto-"** Deneb began, but he's interrupted by a knock at the door, Yuto sighs and simply says "Enter."

With that, the door is opened by a bellhop, and in walks in a small girl in a green vest, a purple long-sleeve shirt, black skirt, and red slide on shoes, her hair is the same color as Yuto's and her eye color is blue. "Um, bellhop leave." Yuto tells the bellhop, he complies and leaves. "Is that really you, Hinata-chan?"

"Yeah, Yuto-nii." she replies, walking over and giving her older brother a hug, Yuto simply smiles, and hugs her back, Deneb simply amazed by this, seeing a side that he's never see of Yuto before.

* * *

**Shovel Arm**

A shovel appears on Birth's left arm and he uses it to block the sword blow, but it doesn't block the attack to well. "Heh." Femme says smugly. "Shut up." Birth replies, inserting another Cell Medal into his Driver.

**Caterpillar Legs**

Birth uses the new armor on his legs to kick Femme a far distance, and she managed to land with the grace of a, well, swan. "Am I to tough for you big boy?" she says mockingly. Birth charges over at her, and she manages to dodge again, and kick him in the back, and then lands a great sword slash near his helmet. "Did I bweak your helmet?"

This only makes Birth even angrier.

* * *

Yuto simply smiles at his little sister as she tires roll in a small suitcase, and he sees the back side of her vest, it's a picture of Zeronos Altair Form's helmet. "Where'd you get that?" he asks. "I got it at the lobby, it's full of Rider merchandise. I paid 20 yen for this vest, Zero-kun."

"**Zero-kun?"** Deneb asks, walking over to help her with her suitcase, Hinata not even noticing Deneb. "It's short for Zeron-Zeroo-"

"Zeronos, it's not that hard, is it?"

Deneb simply shrugs, closing the door. Hinata finally seeing him, she screams and hides behind her older brother. "Kaijin." she mutters. "He's a nice guy, my partner actually, Hinata-chan, I'd like you to meet Deneb. And Deneb this is my little sister, Hinata."

With that, Deneb walks over and bows his head. Hinata is still kinda shaky. "Don't you fight guys like this on a regular basis?" she asks. "Eh." he replies. "So, Hinata, what brings you down here?" Yuto asks.

She thinks for a moment, and replies "I wanted to see my onii-chan again after so long. Mom and dad don't even know who you are."

"Eh?"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Um, Okaa-san, where's Yuto?" Hinata asks incontinently, showing a family photo__of the parents with Yuto at age 13. "Who's this?" Hinata's mom asks. "Um, Yuto, your second child."_

"_Heh heh. Hinata-chan, if I had a son, I'd think I'd remember who he is."_

_Hinata was faced with this reality: her mom didn't know who her second child even is! "Otou-san!" she yells, catching her dad's attention, he then walks into the kitchen._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Where's Yuto-nii?"_

"_Who?"_

"_My older brother."_

"_You don't have an older brother Hinata-chan." the father replies, much to Hinata's shock._

* * *

"They don't even know who you are, then I had mom and dad drop me off here so I can see the tournament, and they felt I'd be safe with the number of Riders being here." Hinata tells Yuto. **"The cards."** Deneb says. "Cards?"

"**Zeronos Cards, here's how they work." **Deneb begins, taking out a chocolate bar from Hinata's bag. **"Mind if I use this for my demonstration?"** he asks. "Sure." Hinata replies. He then a part of the chocolate bar and breaks it off, **"Say like, the bigger portion is a person's memories, and the part I broke off is part of a person's memories of Yuto. The Zeronos Cards use those memories of Yuto, but at a price."**

Deneb gives the small portion to Hinata **"Go ahead, eat it. It's all part of the demonstration."** Hinata does so. **"The portion that you ate is how the Cards work, the Cards use the memories of Yuto at the price of that person completely forgetting about Yuto."**

"Ah. So, can I have my chocolate bar back?" Hinata asks Deneb, who hands it back, she eats it and she splits it so Deneb and Yuto can have some of it.

"Thanks sis." Yuto tells his little sister.

* * *

**Cutter Wing**

Birth uses his wing module to try and tries to zoom in and attack Femme with the Caterpillar Leg's treads, but she skillfully dodges. "Try aiming with your eyes open." she says tauntingly.

This only enrages the male Rider even more! "THAT'S IT! I don't care if you're a girl or not! I'm gonna throw all my power at you!"

"Go ahead." Femme replies, only making Birth even more angry. He simply readies more Cell Medals, and inserts them into his Driver.

**Crane Arm**

**Chest Cannon**

* * *

Yuto helps Hinata into the elevator, as Deneb presses the button to lead them to the lobby. **"So, Hinata, how old are you?"**

"I'm 8."

"**That's nice, you know Yuto was 12 when we first met."** Deneb states. Hinata then walks over to her older brother, and finally the elevator arrives at the lobby, the three walk out, and they walk around, they walk around, and they see a stand, it's FULL of stuff with all 44 Riders who are in the tournament, such as a Wizard t-shirt, a pair of Den-O shoes, Ichigou skates, amongst other things. "Oh, look." Hinata states, pointing at an OOO Bubble Wand and PunchHopper soap. **"You want that?"** Deneb asks. "Yeah." Hinata replies, then she sees something cool, a toy Zeronos Belt. Yuto then picks it up and looks at it. "Wow, they got all the details just right." Yuto says amazed, then he looks at how much it all costs. 40,000 yen! "Wow, that's a big amount of money." Yuto murmurs, "but sister worth it."

The 18 year old Rider rummages for his wallet, then a cashier walks over. "Um, Yuto Sakurai, Kamen Rider Zeronos, correct?"

Yuto simply nods.

After that nod, the cashier walks over and grabs a bag, "Didn't you know that all the Riders don't have to pay for anything during the tournament?" he asks. "I did not." Yuto, clearly surprised replies. He takes the stuff and with that, he, Deneb and Hinata walk outside.

* * *

"Here I go onii-san! Henshin!"

_**Altair Form**_

"_Saisho ni itte oku... ore wa ka nai tsyoi!_"

There's a small round of clapping, it's shown that it was simply Hinata playing with her toy. "Alright, let's do it um, Odebu style!"

"**It's... oh forget it."**

_**Vega Form**_

"_Saisho ni itte oku..._ um."

Deneb walks over and tells her **"My line is mune no kao wa kazari daa**!**"**

Hinata gives him a confused look and Deneb tells her "It makes more sense when me and Yuto are in Vega Form."

Both Hinata and Yuto laugh, and then Yuto takes note of the jumbotron showing the battle of Birth and Femme. "Let's watch the rest of the match." Yuto suggests, as they walk closer to the jumbotron to see the battle.

* * *

"You're finished! Chest Cannon SHOOT!" a huge blast of energy is shot right at Femme. "Just what I was waiting for!" she says, loading in a new card.

**Wing Vent**

A huge array of swan feathers fill the area, and she loads in another card.

**Reflection Vent**

This adds a new power to the Wing Vent, and when the energy from Birth's blast hits the wings, it's simply reflected all around them, before the energy is sent right back at Birth ten times normal power! It hits him and forces him to power down!

"Kamen Rider Birth loses! Kamen Rider Femme is the winner!"

Both Riders power down, Miho simply walks away, not even trying to help Goto up.

On the big screen there are pictures of Birth and Femme, the one of Birth goes down, and leaves only the one of Femme, which is moved to the center, with the word "Winner" underneath the picture, in gold letters.

* * *

Miho simply walks away, and then Nadeshiko walks past her. "Hey, what you did was a low trick!" Nadeshiko exclaims. "Whatever. You'd better be ready if you beat this ossan, you'll be fighting me next!" Miho replies. Nadeshiko then adds "Why not have us fight in the first round, we are the only female Riders that are here." Miho then simply pushes Nadeshiko away.

Natsumi simply walks over and rolls her eyes "They're so wrong." she murmurs, referring to the fact she's Kamen Rider Kiva-la. "I may have made a mistake retiring from being a Rider, otherwise, I'd give those two a run for their money."

She walks away, and she doesn't even notice Magikal sitting on the air vent just above that location, watching as Goto walks in. "Stupid, I walked right into her trap-" he's then taken away and disappears like all of the other losing Riders. "And you walked right into another one." Magikal mutters, walking away.

* * *

This chapter took longer then I expected, but anyway, a friend asked why Kiva-la isn't battling in the games, well I wanted 44 Riders, and I completely forgot about Kiva-la. My bad there. Ah well, time for the clue.

Traveling through worlds. Having lost my own, struggle to find the one thing that makes me, who I am: purpose. As a Rider, I need a purpose, to be the best Rider. Maybe being in these games will help me find it.

Don't forget to review.


	16. Riderman vs Nadeshiko

Next round is the battle of Kamen Riders Riderman and Nadeshiko. So, here goes another fight! And this chapter will contain the biggest clue to Magikal's true identity, so thus, there will be no clue at the end of the chapter. Simply because today's clue will be outright stated.

I don't own _Kamen Rider. _But I do own the Serpent Phantom, the Mermaid Phantom, Hinata Sakurai and Kamen Rider Magikal

* * *

"Now it's time for round, ten, Kamen Rider Riderman, Joji Yuki vs. Kamen Rider Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko Misaki!"

Joji walks over to the filed, but he stops before anyone can even see him, he pulls out his helmet and says "Henshin." putting the helmet on, he turns into Kamen Rider Riderman, also known as Kamen Rider Yongo, meaning Kamen Rider #4.

Nadeshiko arrives in the field, and slings on her Driver, she flips the switches and exclaims "Henshin!" strikes a pose, and turns into Kamen Rider Nadeshiko.

"Uchu...Kitaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Nadeshiko yells out, and with that, the battle begins, with Riderman moving in and striking her on the side of her helmet. She then moves in and hits Riderman and also does a few kicks to his back. He then unleashes a grappling hook arm attack, Nadeshiko using her booster on her back to gain some air to avoid it. "Heh, try this on for size. She says, pulling out the Rocket Switch and putting in the Chain Array Switch.

_Chain Array! Chain Array On!_

She loops the Chain Array Module right at Riderman's grappling hook arm. He presses a few buttons on his left arm, withdrawing the grappling hook, and it switches to a machine gun, he fires it right at Nadeshiko. 'Gotta time this right.' she thinks, watching as each bullet flies over, she activates the Radar Switch.

_Radar On!_

With excellent timing, Nadeshiko uses the Chain Array Module to strike each bullet, seconds before they all hit her. "I'll be honest here, I didn't expect a girl to be this good." Riderman says aloud. "What was that?" she asks. "I said I didn't expect a girl to be this good, I was just saying my honest opinion."

* * *

Outside the arena, Hinata simply plays around with her bubble wand, thinking of her older brother and the hard work of being a Rider he goes through. Her vision finally turns to her toy version of her older brother's belt.

"Hello Gate." a voice says, Hinata turns around to see a kaijin primed to attack her. "Ah! Leave me alone." she exclaims backing away, the kaijin walks closer to her, he rips off her toy belt and rips it in two, Hinata gasps, tears starting to form in her eyes, and then the kaijin simply tells her something, thus she falls to the ground, purple energy starting to glow around her, before her skin begins to crack purple energy. "Now give into despair and let a new Phantom be born!"

Then bullets are fired right at the kaijin as Yuto and Deneb arrive on the scene. "Hinata-chan!" Yuto yells out seeing his sister in pain. "What did you do to my sister!?"

"I drove her into despair, by telling her you... do not... care for her!" the kaijin replies. "So that a new Phantom may be born!"

"**Yuto, it's one of those Phantoms that Haruto and Kyosuke warned us about!"**

"That's a lie you stupid Phantom! I love my little sister! You're gonna regret what you did to her!" Yuto yells out, pulling out his belt, spinning it and it arcs around his waist, Yuto sets it in standby mode, and pulls out a Zeronos Card. "HENSHIN!"

_**Altair Form**_

Yuto charges at the Phantom as his Rider form begins to materialize around him, he lands a solid kick on the Phantom, but it responds by using it's tail like a whip, but Yuto manages to dodge it, as the last of the Zeronos armor attaches itself to him, and then bulls that are on the helmet move into position, turning into his visor.

"_Saisho ni itte oku... ore wa ka nai __o__kotte!_" Zeronos Altair Form yells out, forming the ZeroGasher in it's sword form. "Deneb, you go and get Haruto, I may need his help."

"**Got it!"** he yells out, running off to hopefully try and find Haruto.

* * *

"How dare you say that!" Nadeshiko yells out angry, rushing forward using her booster to gain some air she strikes him with the Chain Array Module, he then falls to his knees but gets back up, still able to fight. "I was just saying-"

"I don't care. I'll show you what I can do, unlike other girls, I don't cheat!" Nadeshiko exclaims, clearly referring to Femme's earlier battle with Birth. She then takes out the Chain Array Switch and puts in the Fire Switch.

_Fire! Fire On!_

Fiery energy begins to swirl around Nadeshiko a tune plays and she turns into Kamen Rider Nadeshiko Fire States. She uses the Hi-Hack Gun in it's flamethrower mode and she easily sends Riderman away. "Now to finish this!" she announces, putting the Fire Switch into the Hi-Hack Gun's port on the handle.

_LIMIT BREAK!_

"Rider Exploding Shoot!" she yells out hitting Riderman, as he powers down.

"Kamen Rider Riderman loses! Kamen Rider Nadeshiko is the winner!"

Both Riders power down, Nadeshiko walks over to try and help Riderman up, but he doesn't even look at her, and walks away, much to her confusion.

On the big screen there are pictures of Riderman and Nadeshiko, the one of Riderman goes down, and leaves only the one of Nadeshiko, which is moved to the center, with the word "Winner" underneath the picture, in gold letters.

* * *

"Hey, Nadeshiko-san!" Gentaro yells out, catching her attention, she smiles as Gentaro walks over to her. "Um, here, the Fire and Chain Array Switches really helped me during my fight." Nadeshiko says giving them back to Gentaro. "Thanks."

"Good luck Gen-kun." she says walking away, a genuine smile on her face.

* * *

Joji walks around, and he's taken captive like the other Riders who have gone missing. "Hmm." Magikal, in civilian form, who's watching from the airducts, pulling out both of the PlaMonster Rings.

_**Mouse, Appear**_

_**Pegasus, Appear**_

The silver Mouse PlaMonster and the crimson Pegasus PlaMonster both appear. "Find out what's going on in there, and then report back to me, got it?" she tells the two PlaMonsters, they both nod, and rush off to try and find a way to spy on the area where the losing Riders have all been taken. Then someone rushes over, and the Rider hops out of the airduct, but Deneb accidentally bumps into her in his hurrying.

"**Sorry miss." **Deneb says helping her up, seeing her Driver. **"You're one of the m****ahōtsukai Riders, right?"** he asks, she simply nods. **"Then I'll need your help! Come with me!"** Deneb says rushing off, with the Rider following him.

* * *

The Serpent Phantom wraps up Zeronos in it's tail, with Zeronos struggling to get out, watching as Hinata simply has more purple energy flying off of her skin. "Yuto-nii... know that I'll... always love you." Hinata says weakly, but then, silver bullets hit the Phantom, letting Zeronos out of it's grip. "Huh?" Zeronos says, letting the oxygen get back to him. **"YUTO! Dajibou?" **Deneb asks rushing over to him. "I'd smack you, but I don't have the energy."

The girl takes note of Hinata. "That's why you got me, alright, I'll help." she says, pulling out her Driver On Ring, and putting her right hand on her Hand Author, a pink hexagon shaped Magical Portal appearing over her hand, with Magikal's heart shaped, bug-eyed helmet emblem in the center of it. Like all of the Magical Portals, it has runic text in it, the outer circle translates to "Power from great depths, show your wings to aid me in my battles." and the inner circle translates to "Grand wings of the bat, spread, fly and allow me to have the mystical magikal powers to protect the world."

_**Showtime, Driver On!**_

"Another mahōtsukai Kamen Rider? Really?!" the Serpent Phantom yells out angry. "Wait, didn't Minotaur try to drive you into despair?!" he asks. "Not like you should care." she replies, pulling out a silver ring with a pink gem in the center of it, she then turns the Shift Disk to the right, and it turns the Hand Author on her Driver to the left.

_**=Showtime, let's Henshin!=**_

She then pulls down the yellow bug eyes that are on her Rider Helmet, similar to how Haruto pulls down the goggles on his rings, and she announces "Henshin." and puts her left hand on the Driver.

_**Magikal, Appear. Magi, magi, magi, magi, Magikal!**_

She raises her left hand, and the Magical Portal goes from her left hand to her right side and it forms her suit, both Deneb and Zeronos looked on as the girl finishes turning into Magikal, she holds her right hand, showing the Magikal Ring off, and she says "Sa, Magikaltime, Da!"

The Phantom tried to use it's tail, but Magikal quickly used her weapon, the MagikalGun to render the tail immobile. "I'll deal with the monster!" Zeronos says, attacking the Serpent Phantom, "you help my sister!" he yells sending the Phantom flying, while Magikal rushes over to Hinata, tears flowing from her eyes, knowing there's little time left, Magikal slides her version of the Engage Ring onto Hinata's right hand, and Magikal shifts the Shift Disk on her Driver to the leftt and it turns the Hand Author to the right.

=_**Finale Magic, let's go!=**_

_**Engage, Appear**_

Magikal's Magical Portal appears over Hinata, and Magikal jumps into it and heads for Hinata's Underworld.

* * *

Diving through rings of pink circle and purple energy, Magikal arrives in Hinata's Underworld. She looks at the memory involved in the Underworld, sure enough, it's this very day of Hinata re-uniting with her older brother. "Sweet." Magikal says, and then the Phantom appears, this one seems to be based on the legend Qi Xi, a monster that's pure white, with black wings, and a shattered heart appears, referring to the fact in the legend, Altair got separated from his wife and mother of his children Vega. Possibly also going to how long Hinata and Yuto have been separated.

"Based on the legend of Qi Xi, irony." Magikal states, knowing that Zeronos primary forms are Altair and Vega, and that his partner Imagin's name is Deneb. as the Phantom attacks and continues flying around, it then uses a gravity based attack to make Magikal stay in place. "Don't worry Yuto, I can handle this!" she yells out, hoping Yuto hears her.

* * *

Zeronos turns around to see more and more purple energy appeared on Hinata's body, another tear falling from her eye. "Tch, looks like I have no choice!" Zeronos says, pulling out the Zeronos Card and flipping to the backside, revealing a red z! He inserts it into his Driver, just like any other card.

_**Charge & Up!**_

Zeronos' form begins to change, seemingly like the form is rusting, all of the green areas on the suit turn red and Zeronos turns into Zero Form, while Deneb turns into Zero Form's weapon, the Denebick Buster!

"_Saisho ni itte oku... ore__-__**tachi**__** wa ka nai tsyoi!**_**"** both Zeronos and the Denebick Buster yells out. "You're both fairly strong? Uh, yeah, hey Rider-boy, you've rusted and your partner became a gun, yeah, I doubt that you're both fairly strong." the Serpent Phantom tells the two.

* * *

Magikal knew what she had to do, she shifted the Shift Disk again, so it would be ready for Phantom Extermination!

=_**Finale Magic, let's go!=**_

"Oh boy, here it goes." she says, placing her right hand on the Driver.

_**Batrise, Appear!**_

With that, a pink ring appeared around Magikal's legs, then a red one above that, followed by a blue one, a green one and a yellow one, and thus, Magikal's Inner Phantom appeared, the MagikalBat. It's wings are long, but look kinda incomplete, it's body is oval shaped, it has the normal wide bat ears, and it has red eyes, the colors of the bat are pink, blue, red and white. It flies around for a bit, and then uses a sonic-screech attack to injury one of the Phantom's wings, then it begins to flap its wings faster and faster knocking it down to the ground. Then the MagikalBat's eyes glow into a crimson shade, and it flies all over the place, damaging Hinata's Underworld.

Then MagikalBat flies over and strikes Magikal, much to her shock. 'Seriously, do Haruto and Kyosuke have this kind of trouble?' she thinks, pulling out her Connect Ring, she takes off the Batrise Ring, and slides on the Connect Ring, and then shifts the ShiftDisk again.

_**Connect, Appear**_

Her Magical Portal appears again, and thus her Rider Machine rolled out of the portal. Appearance wise, it's a mix of Wizard's Machine Winger and Super-1's V-Machine Blue Version, thought it's colors are pink and purple, with a few yellow and gold stars near the front handle bar and the back seat part. Magikal hops on it, and drives after MagikalBat.

* * *

MagikalBat continues to damage part of Hinata's Underworld, hastening Xi's escape from the Underworld. But luckily, Magikal zooms in on her Magikcycle, successfully attaching it to MagikalBat, filling in a few parts that kinda make it look empty, and thus they zoom over and attack Xi, damaging one of it's wings. "Time for the finale!" Magikal exclaims.

_**Connect, Appear**_

She pulls out her weapon, the MagikalGun, she fires a few strikes at the Xi Phantom, and then she pulls the thumb on the weapon's Hand Author.

_**=Time for a Trick=**_

She puts her left hand on the Hand Author.

_**=Magikal, Shooting Strike!=**_

Pink and purple energy particles begin to form around the hilt of the gun, when she fires the gun, a purple energy bullet hits Xi and destroys it! "Heh, not bad for my first time."

* * *

_**Full Charge!**_

Energy is built up in Denebick Buster, and then in one fell swoop a blast of energy hits the Serpent Phantom destroying him.

"That's what you get for messing with my little sister!" Zeronos says, powering down. Then, he sees all of the purple energy on Hinata disappear, and then he sees Magikal zoom out of her on her motorcycle. "No prob, Zeronos. See you." Magikal tells Yuto, and with that, she's out of sight.

"**Who is she?"** Deneb asks. While Yuto rushes over to Hinata, seeing she's alright, but asleep.

* * *

So you guys got any ideas as to who Magikal is yet? Well, if you don't, don't ask me, or the only other person who knows it, KKD.

Time for our clue: Man, look at them all, unaware of the true purpose of the tournament. I'm glad to be in on this plan, the Riders will all be gone by the end of this, and there'll only be one winner. Onore you Riders, all of you!

Don't forget to review.


	17. New Den-O vs Stronger

Alrighty, time for the chapter! The next battle is the eleventh one, New Den-O vs Stronger!

I don't own _Kamen Rider. _But I do own the Serpent Phantom, the Mermaid Phantom, Hinata Sakurai and Kamen Rider Magikal

* * *

"Now it's time for round, eleven, Kamen Rider New Den-O, Kotaro Nogami vs. Kamen Rider Stronger, Shigeru Jo!"

Shigeru walks over to the filed, but he stops before anyone can even see him, he readies his belt, raises his arms in a circular motion and yells out "Henshin, STRONGER!" then his Rider suit appears, he's based on a Japanese beetle, but with a black uppercase "S" on his chest.

"Stronger! Stronger! Stronger! Stronger!"

"Go Stronger!"

"Kick New Den-O's butt!"

"You rule Stronger!"

"Win the entire thing Stronger!"

Kotaro walks into the arena, and a huge array of booing come from the audience, but Kotaro simply smirks, and readies his Terminal Buckle. "Henshin!" he announces, pressing a button on his belt, and sliding his Rider Pass over it.

_**Strike Form**_

And then energy forms around his body, his rider suit appeared, he wore a blue jumpsuit with cobalt armor. His shoulder appeared to be like train tracks, but it couldn't really be told to well. His helmet, had a red visor with silver bars. "Teddy?" he asks his Imagin partner. **"Ready."** Teddy replies, turning into New Den-O's weapon, the Macheteddy. **"Shall I start the countdown?"**

"Not yet, I want a chance to see what this guy can do. Let's move!" he says, rushing over to Stronger, he does a horizontal slash, but Stronger simply stops it by catching the sword's blade. "Wow, they don't call you Stronger for nothin'." New Den-O says. "Thanks kid." Stronger replies.

* * *

"So the Serpent failed us?" the mastermind asks Wiseman. "Yes, those Den-O Riders are more powerful then I imagined."

"Welcome to my sekai." Gaoh says sarcastically. "So now what, otou-san?" the Mermaid Phantom asks. "Don't know yet." Wiseman replies. "Don't worry, I'll call for you guys in due time. I've got something you need to give DiEnd, stat!" the mastermind says, giving Wiseman the Kamen Ride Card for Kamen Rider Sorcerer. "Got it."

* * *

_**Attack Ride! Wildcard!**_

DiEnd waits, as the Wildcard Attack Ride Card, selects a Kamen Ride Card for him to load into his Driver and fire.

_**Kamen Ride! Beast!**_

"Eh, could be worse." DiEnd mutters, firing the trigger and making Kamen Rider Beast appear. He then preforms the Saber Strike, but doesn't really impress DiEnd. "Next." he says, loading in the Wildcard Attack Ride Card again.

_**Attack Ride! Wildcard!**_

"Starting to think this card is a dud." DiEnd says aloud.

_**Kamen Ride! New Den-O!**_

With another fire from the DiEndDriver, Kamen Rider New Den-O Strike Form appears, and he slashes the air, activates his Full Charge and then disappears. "Seems useful. May be of use for my battle with PunchHopper."

New Den-O is then printed onto the Wildcard, turning it into a New Den-O Kamen Ride Card. "Next up, well drat." DiEnd says, realizing that now that he's selected a Rider, the Wildcard is useless. "Lame." DiEnd then looks at his Driver, he twirls it by the trigger, bored. "Kamen Rider DiEnd, right?" a voice says, DiEnd turns around to see the White Wizard, but with it's face gem purple, showing Wiseman's control over the form. "Who are you?"

"As you and Decade put it, I'm just a _Tōrisugari no _Kamen Rider_ da_." he turns around and tosses the Sorcerer Kamen Ride Card to DiEnd. "Use it how you must." the White Wizard says.

**Teleport, Now!**

The White Wizard then disappears, confusing DiEnd. He then looks at the new Kamen Ride card he was given and he loads it in.

_**Kamen Ride! Sorcerer!**_

A black wizard Rider appears, shows off some of his combat skills, and then disappears, same as the Riders summoned up by DiEnd. "Eh, useful I suppose." he says, putting the card in his card book, and he walks away. Only to catch a glimpse of Decade and Den-O practicing. **"So, have you managed to get much use of my powers Decade?"**

"You're kidding me right? Let me show you, what your Kamen Ride cards do!" Decade replies annoyed and angry, he pulls out the Den-O card and loads it into his Driver.

_**Kamen Ride! Den-O!**_

Sword Form's jingle begins to play as Decade turns into Den-O Sword Form, save for his DeacdeDriver, which remains the same. "Just watch what your cards do!" Decade tells Den-O.

_**Attack Ride! Ore Sanjou!**_

"_Ore Sanjou!_" Decade announces, doing Sword Form's signature pose.

"**And?"**

"That's literally it! Watch!"

_**Attack Ride! **__**Kotaewa Kiite Nai **_

Decade then turns into Den-O Gun From, says his catchphrase and does his pose. **"Oh, so... all they do is give you one of our catchphrases and do our pose." **Den-O says.

"Bingo!" Decade says annoyed, turning back to Decade form.

* * *

"Take him down Stronger!"

"Kick Den-O's butt and show him who's the best Kamen Rider ever!"

"Go Stronger Go!"

New Den-O continues slashing, but Stronger is easily able to dodge the blows, making New Den-O simply slash the air. Stronger smirks under his helmet, and does a few backflips, and watches as New Den-O simply falls to the ground, panting using his sword to support himself. 'I get it, his plan is to wear me out and then finish me with one blow!' New Den-O realizes.

Stronger lands and tells New Den-O "Sorry but this fight can only end with one winner! CHARGE UP!" he spins once, and then the "S" on his chest begins to spin faster and faster, changing his suit's colors to have blue and silver included in them. "Before I finish this, I'll ask you this, your partner mentioned a countdown, where exactly does that start?" he asks, jumping up to preform his Super Electron Drill Kick, Rider Kick technique. "Well, I'll tell you! The real countdown starts at zero!" New Den-O yells, getting back up and pulling out his Rider Pass.

_**Full Charge!**_

The symbol on his chest begins to glow, and he jumps up into the air and unleashes his Strike Spurt Rider Kick, hitting Stronger, defeating him, as New Den-O lands on the ground, completely unharmed.

"OH! Unbelievable! UNBELIEVABLE! Kamen Rider Stronger loses! Kamen Rider New Den-O is the winner!"

Both Riders power down, Kotaro then sees the audience isn't happy about Stronger losing, but when Kotaro goes over to see if Shigeru is okay, he's already left. **"He's a nice guy, for someone so old."** Teddy says, as the duo takes their leave from the stadium.

On the big screen there are pictures of Stronger and New Den-O, the one of Stronger goes down, and leaves only the one of New Den-O, which is moved to the center, with the word "Winner" underneath the picture, in gold letters.

* * *

Shigeru walks around, but is then taken into the mysterious area where the losing Riders have all been taken, but unknown to the bad guys, Magikal's Mouse PlaMonster is watching them, as Shigeru is put into some sort of machine, and then after a moment he's gone.

"Perfect, none of the Riders know, and it won't be much longer before I become the world's strongest Kamen Rider!" the mastermind says, walking over and picking up a crimson colored Gaia Memory, it has a yellow "S" depicted on it, and when he presses the button here's what it announces:

=**STRONGER!=**

* * *

_In Memory of Shigeru Araki_

_02/09/1949-05/14/2012_

* * *

So any guesses as to what happened to the Riders now? Yeah, since this was Stronger's match I wanted to put an "in memory" thing, why didn't I do this in the last chapter... I don't know to be honest with you.

No clue today. Don't forget to review.


	18. Decade vs Kuuga

The next match is of Kuuga and Decade. And yes, the original Kuuga. Cool huh? Also, I plan to work on this story a little bit more often then usual. So yeah.

I don't own _Kamen Rider. _But I do own the Mermaid Phantom, Hinata Sakurai and Kamen Rider Magikal

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! The first half of the first section's battles are completed! Now, we shall remind you of our winners thus far. Meteor vs. Hibiki, Meteor won. Ryuki vs Agito, Ryuki won. Amazon vs Black, Black won. Knight vs Black RX, Black RX won. Super-1 vs Skyrider, Super-1 well, won. J vs Kiva, Kiva won. DiEnd vs Accel, DiEnd won. PunchHopper vs X, PunchHopper won. Birth vs Femme, Femme won. Riderman vs Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko won. And New Den-O vs Stronger, New Den-O won. And now for the twelfth battle, Kamen Rider Kuuga, Yuusuke Godai vs Kamen Rider Decade, Tsukasa Kadoya!"

Both Yuusuke and Tsukasa walk into the arena, both ready for action, however Yuusuke summons his belt, the Arcle, up before Tsukasa can pull out his. "Henshin!" Yuuskue announces, turning into Kamen Rider Kuuga Mighty Form. He rushes over to Tsukasa and tries to punch him. He even tries to use some type of fire based attack, which Tsukasa is barley able to dodge. 'Our Yuusuke never did that, eh, AR worlds.'

"Nice try, planning on beating me before I could turn into Decade. Good thinking."

"Er, you! Who are you?!" Kuuga yells at him, Tsukasa puts his Driver on his waist and pulls out the Decade Card. "_Tōrisugari no _Kamen Rider_ da, oboeteoke!_ Henshin!" he loads his card into his Driver.

_**Kamen Ride! Decade!**_

"_Onore_, Decade!" someone yells out as Decade charges over to Kuuga. Decade pulls out the Rider Booker in sword mode.

* * *

Haruto simply looks outside a window, lost in thought, simply hoping that his match with Ichigou will go his way. He watches a few other Riders practice, he catches a glimpse of a Rider. Den-O, he then hops down from his room's window, lands on the fire escape and walks down it until he reaches Den-O. **"You, the new guy right?"**

"Yeah, never did manage to tell you thanks."

"**For what?"**

"You saved my life when I was little, remember, March 20th, 2003?"

"_March 20th, 2003?"_

"I was eight, and some sort of kaijin attacked."

"**Now I remember, we were battling the Blue Wolf Imagin, and that was the date we traveled back in time to!"**

"You saved my life, and it gave me hope to survive and become Wizard. I'm in your debt, Den-O-san."

* * *

Kuuga avoids a sword slash from Decade, and thus Kuuga turns into Kuuga Dragon Form, he picks up a rod from the ground and it turns into the Dragon Rod. Using it he's able to hit the Rider Booker away from Decade, sending all of his Cards flying, Kuuga then uses the Dragon Rode, smacks Decade in the center of his chest and forces him down to the ground. "Ha, you lose Decade!" Kuuga says. 'Grr, he's to tough, but what Rider should I turn into to counter him! Faiz, no, won't be able to get close enough. Blade, no.'

He dodges Kuuga's attack, managing to collect all of the Kamen Ride Cards, he finds four new ones, two blank, and the other two are of Double and Fourze. 'Maybe.' Decade then loads in his Kamen Ride card into his Driver.

_**Kamen Ride!**_

"No you don't!" Kuuga yells out trying to hit Decade again, but he's easily able to dodge the attacks, and then activate the Driver.

_**Double!**_

* * *

"Wait, what?" both Shotaro and Phillip yell out as they hear what the DecadeDriver announced. "Didn't the other Ryuki tell us that when he gets that Final Form Ride Card, he gets all of that Rider's powers, he wasn't kidding." Shotaro says. Then he feels something get banged against his head. "OW!" he says groaning in pain. Phillip turns around to see Akiko, pretty clearly angry. "Oh, hi." Phillip says shakily.

"Don't hi me! Listen up you two! As you know Riders have gone missing,"

"We know, we know. We're letting the authorities handle it this time, we're on vacation!" Shotaro tells Akiko. "Well that's not very... hard-boiled." she replies. This catches Shotaro's attention. "We're on it!" he replies, taking Phillip by his shoulder and dragging him away. 'So much for our vacation.'

* * *

A small tornado formed around Decade, the henshin tune for Double playing, and he turned into Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker. "_Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!_" Decade announces, saying Double's catchphrase. "Count up my... I don't do crimes, I'm a Kamen Rider! Though that's more then I can say for you Decade." Kuuga replies, he charges over to Decade, and he pulls out another card.

_**Form Ride! CycloneMetal!**_

Double's left side becomes silver, and he gains the Metal Shaft rod weapon to counteract the Dragon Rod. "Heh." Decade says smugly, delivering a hard kick right at Kuuga's chest. Kuuga then changes over to Titan Form, and using Titan Sword attacks the Metal Shaft, damaging it. "Dang it." Decade mutters, pulling out another Form Ride Card.

_**Form Ride! HeatJoker!**_

Double's left side becomes purple again, while the right side becomes red. "Only got one shot at this, gotta make it count." he says, loading an Attack Ride Card into the Driver.

_**Attack Ride! Joker Grenade!**_

HeatJoker dodges the Titan Sword for a moment, he jumps behind Kuuga, unleashing the attack, but in the smoke of the aftermath of the attack, Kuuga emerges, but now as Rising Pegasus Form. "Ha, try and get me now!" he yells at Decade, firing the Rising Pegasus Bowgun at Decade, forcing him to deactivate the Double Powers. 'Grr, I need a Rider's powers that can get me higher up. Wait, looks like it's time to use this guy's power.'

He pulls out another Kamen Ride card and loads it in.

_**Kamen Ride! Fourze!**_

_3, 2, 1!_

Decade then raises his right hand to the sky, Fourze's henshin tune began to play and he became Kamen Rider Fourze.

"Uchu Kitaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this Man-To-Man!" Decade announces, using the Fourze Booster to get some air. He then takes a look at the Attack Ride Cards, which are Fourze's Astroswitches.

_**Attack Ride! Rocket!**_

_Rocket, On!_

The Orange Rocket Module appears on his right arm. "Ha!" Decade announces out flying right into Kuuga.

_**Attack Ride! Drill!**_

_Drill, On!_

The Yellow Drill Module appears on the left leg and he manages to land a few good kicks, and reflect energy blasts right back at Kuuga. 'Gotta make sure he stays still, let's see, does this guy have something to stop foe's in their tracks?' He muses through the cards, and he loads in card 25.

_**Attack Ride! Pen!**_

_Pen, On!_

"Why is a pen on my right leg?" Decade asks, swishing the air, and he sees the ink becomes solid. "Useful." he says, an idea forming in his head, he flies over to Kuuga, and then loads in one more cards.

_**Attack Ride! Rider Rocket Ink Drill Kick!**_

_Limit Break!_

Decade readies himself into Fourze Rider Rocket Drill Kick position, with the ink from the Pen Module spraying off of the Drill, it ends up hitting Kuuga's legs, trapping him in place, as the Rider Kick finishes him off, and Decade reverts back to Decade form.

"Kamen Rider Kuuga loses! Kamen Rider Decade is the winner!"

Both Riders power down, Yuusuke walks away from the arena, with Tsukasa simply in thought.

On the big screen there are pictures of Decade and Kuuga, the one of Kuuga goes down, and leaves only the one of Decade, which is moved to the center, with the word "Winner" underneath the picture, in gold letters.

* * *

Yuusuke simply walks down a hallway, unknown to him, the Bat Memory Gadget was following, watching and doing recon for Shotaro and Phillip. When Yuusuke is taken away, and he disappears, but before it could be seen the Bat Memory Gadget flies back to Shotaro and Phillip, with new info.

"Hmm. Interesting." Phillip says looking at a few photos, despite being out of focus there appear to be a few people. "Hey Shotaro, look at this." Phillip adds, pointing out something in one picture, despite being out of focus, it appears to be a LostDriver.

* * *

"It wasn't Decade who lost?!" Narutaki yells out angry as the mastermind flips a crimson colored Gaia Memory. "Don't worry, we'll get another chance." the mastermind tells him.

Narutaki groans angrily and looks at a picture of Decade from the fight and yells out "ONORE DECADE!"

* * *

Well, this chapter is fun. Well, time for the clue.

We need to find that one keyword, the one so vastly hidden in the dark, that's near impossible to find, but I know that our last case and this are somehow... connected. I've gotta find that keyword, I just have to!

Don't forget to review


End file.
